


White noise

by xX__Eli_Sev__Xx



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Greg Lestrade & John Watson Friendship, M/M, Mary is Not Nice, Mycroft Being a Good Brother
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xX__Eli_Sev__Xx/pseuds/xX__Eli_Sev__Xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"John gli sollevò il volto con due dita. «Sherlock, guardami.» mormorò, agganciando il suo sguardo. «Sono qui per te. Per qualsiasi cosa tu abbia bisogno.» <br/>Quando il pollice di John si mosse sullo zigomo di Sherlock, un brivido risalì la sua colonna vertebrale e il sangue gli affluì alle guance. L’uomo rabbrividì sotto il tocco del medico, mentre i loro occhi continuavano ad essere incatenati gli uni agli altri. <br/>Un leggero sospiro gli sfuggì dalle labbra. Quella vicinanza era piacevole, ma allo stesso tempo riusciva a metterlo a disagio. Era come se fosse tutto sbagliato. Perché in fondo era tutto sbagliato. Ciò che lui provava per John, ciò che sentiva nei suoi confronti da un po’ di tempo a quella parte… John aveva scelto Mary, apparteneva a lei, la amava. Non provava nulla per lui e non avrebbe mai provato nulla. Era inutile sperare e illudersi, considerando che il solo risultato sarebbe stato quello di soffrire ancora di più. Era arrivato troppo tardi. Non poteva rovinare la vita del suo migliore amico, solo perché aveva impiegato troppo tempo per rendersi conto di ciò che provava. Non poteva fare una cosa del genere a John."</p>
            </blockquote>





	White noise

_It's hard to be what you need through a static screen.  
__Been trying to speak for weeks and weeks._  
Open my mouth,   
All that comes out is white noise and incomprehensible sounds,   
And all you ever do is turn me down.   
  
I'm watching.  
I'm waiting.  
I'm aching.   
Suffocating.   
I'm breathing.   
I'm speaking.   
Can you hear me?  
I'm screaming for you.

**White Noise - PVRIS**

 

 

 Sherlock riemerse dal suo palazzo mentale richiamato da una voce famigliare.

 Aveva vagato tra le stanze e i corridoi della sua mente per cercare delle risposte a tutto ciò che era successo quel giorno. La comparsa del video l’aveva sconvolto – e non poco – e gli aveva fatto mettere in discussione ogni cosa. Jim era davvero tornato? Poteva essere sopravvissuto a un colpo alla testa? E se così fosse stato, lui sarebbe riuscito a batterlo una seconda volta?

 La conclusione alla quale era giunto era che Moriarty non potesse essere vivo. L’aveva visto uccidersi di fronte a sé e Molly aveva effettuato l’autopsia sul suo corpo, quindi era materialmente impossibile che il video fosse stato messo in onda da lui.

 Il problema che si era posto immediatamente era: chi poteva averlo fatto al posto suo? Chi poteva avere interessi nel fare credere a tutta Londra che Jim Moriarty fosse tornato? E soprattutto: chi poteva aver rischiato così tanto? Era ovvio che per i tecnici del governo sarebbe stato semplice risalire al server da cui il video era partito… quindi perché esporsi tanto, invece di mandare a lui un messaggio privato?

 Forse per scatenare il panico, si disse Sherlock. Poi un’idea gli balenò nella mente. O forse l’hacker che l’aveva messo in onda sapeva bene che sarebbe stato necessario un gesto così eclatante per trattenerlo a Londra. Perché l’effetto che il video aveva avuto era stato proprio quello… salvarlo dalla missione. Ma perché, anche ammesso che ci fosse Jim dietro tutta quella storia, tentare di salvarlo da una potenziale missione mortale? Dopotutto Moriarty aveva fin da subito tentato di eliminarlo e quella missione sarebbe stata l’ideale per sbarazzarsi di lui e avere campo libero a Londra.

 Era ovvio, quindi, che chiunque l’avesse messo in onda – oltre ad essere un abile hacker – doveva aver agito per trattenere lui a Londra. Trasmettendo quel video si era assicurato che Sherlock Holmes non si allontanasse dall’Inghilterra, probabilmente sapendo che non vi avrebbe più fatto ritorno.

 Ma nessuno a parte suo fratello sapeva la verità riguardo a quella missione. Era escluso che fosse stato Mycroft a ideare una farsa del genere, perciò… chi a parte lui poteva aver scoperto la verità e aveva voluto salvarlo da quel triste destino?

 Anche se in fondo Sherlock gli era grato per averlo fatto, avrebbe dovuto capire al più presto di chi si trattava e trovarlo per capire e scoprire la verità. Doveva esserci di certo un secondo fine.

 Quando riaprì gli occhi, vide che seduto di fronte a sé, sulla poltrona, c’era John.

 Aggrottò le sopracciglia, confuso. Si erano salutati poco prima di fronte a Baker Street dato che Mary aveva bisogno di riposare, e non si sarebbe mai aspettato di vederlo lì quella sera.

 «John» lo salutò, in tono sorpreso. «Non eri andato a casa? Cosa ci fai qui?»

 «Sono venuto per aiutarti a risolvere il caso, è ovvio.» replicò Watson.

 Sherlock socchiuse gli occhi e lo studiò per un lungo momento, rimanendo in silenzio e studiando ogni sua mossa. «Io credo, invece, che tu sia qui per controllarmi.» concluse. «Cosa assolutamente non necessaria.»

 John sollevò un sopracciglio. «Considerando che soltanto oggi pomeriggio sei andato in overdose e sei quasi morto – a detta tua per risolvere il caso di Moriarty – direi che è più che necessario che io ti controlli.»

 «Ve l’ho già detto.» disse Holmes, con un sospiro. «Ho le cose reali di cui occuparmi, non corro nessun rischio.»

 «Ti rendi conto che dire una cosa del genere dopo ciò che è successo non è molto rassicurante?» chiese Watson.

 «Ti preoccupi troppo.»

 «Tu invece non ti preoccupi affatto.»

 Sherlock non poté trattenere un sorriso. Rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, poi riprese. «Dunque sei qui per aiutarmi.» disse, tentando di deviare la conversazione verso un altro argomento.

 Il medico annuì. «Ma prima di questo, devo levarmi un peso dal cuore e dirti che sei un idiota.»

 Il consulente investigativo parve sorpreso di fronte a quell’affermazione.

 «Sì.» confermò John e i suoi occhi brillarono, colmi di rabbia. «Sei un vero idiota. Un imbecille senza un briciolo di amor proprio e di rispetto per gli altri. Uno stupido egoista.» ringhiò, stringendo i pugni, quasi fremesse dalla voglia di colpire Sherlock ma stesse tentando con tutto se stesso di trattenersi.

 Sherlock sospirò. Avrebbe dovuto immaginare che John avrebbe avuto una reazione del genere. Aveva notato quando fosse furioso sull’aereo, quel pomeriggio, e sapeva bene che sarebbe stata questione di tempo prima di vederlo esplodere. E sapeva anche che avrebbe dovuto lasciare che Watson si sfogasse per non rischiare di ricevere un pugno, com’era successo il giorno del suo ritorno a Londra, dopo due anni di lontananza.

 «Ti senti meglio, adesso?» chiese, quindi, calmo.

 John inspirò profondamente, poi annuì. «Sì.»

 «Bene.» concluse Sherlock. «Adesso possiamo dedicarci al caso, dato che ha decisamente la priorità in questo momento.»

 John distolse lo sguardo e alla fine annuì. «Cos’hai scoperto?»

 «Non molto.» rispose Holmes. «Ma ci ho pensato a lungo e oltre ad essere certo che non è Moriarty l’autore di quel video, sono sicuro che chiunque l’abbia messo in onda l’ha fatto col preciso scopo di trattenermi qui a Londra.»

 «Chi potrebbe volerti trattenere qui?» chiese John, poi aggiunse: «A parte noi, intendo.»

 Sherlock scosse il capo. «Non lo so.» abbassò lo sguardo. «Chiunque sia oltre ad essere un hacker molto esperto, deve aver avuto accesso ai server governativi senza problemi. Altrimenti come avrebbe potuto intromettersi in tutti i canali radio e TV di Londra?»

 Watson aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Pensi che possa essere qualcuno del governo? Qualcuno molto in alto che sapeva che avrebbero avuto bisogno di te qui a Londra?»

 «Non credo.» replicò Holmes. «Considera che sono stati loro a condannarmi.»

 «Forse sapevano che se ti avessero liberato per mandarti in missione – rinunciando a una pena detentiva – sarebbe stato più facile revocare la tua pena con un video del genere, mentre non sarebbe stato abbastanza per tirarti fuori di prigione.» fece notare John. «Forse era tutto calcolato.»

 Sherlock assottigliò lo sguardo e un leggero sorriso gli increspò le labbra. «Dottor Watson, mi sorprendi ogni volta più. Le tue deduzioni sono sempre più brillanti.»

 John non poté fare a meno di ridacchiare. «Sei stato tu a insegnarmi a non limitarmi a guardare.» ammise, incrociando il suo sguardo. Poi sospirò. «Davvero il pensiero che potrebbe essere stato uno di noi non ti ha nemmeno sfiorato?»

 «Stai confessando, John Watson?» chiese Sherlock con sguardo malizioso.

 «Sai bene che avrei fatto qualsiasi cosa in mio potere per non lasciarti partire e per trattenerti qui.» rispose lui, con mezzo sorriso. «Non volevo perderti e non volevo vederti andare via di nuovo.»

 « _Hai_ fatto qualsiasi cosa in tuo potere.» lo corresse Holmes e notando il suo sguardo confuso, riprese. «Sì. Mycroft mi ha detto che sei andato da lui.»

 John abbassò lo sguardo.

 Prima di partire per l’aeroporto, Mycroft gli aveva fatto sapere che due giorni prima aveva ricevuto la visita di John al Diogene’s Club. L’uomo si era presentato nel suo ufficio, furioso come non mai, con il preciso intento di scagionare Sherlock. Aveva tentato di addossarsi la colpa per ciò che era successo e aveva chiesto a Mycroft di liberarlo, offrendo la sua testimonianza per far capire che razza di uomo era Magnussen. Ovviamente Mycroft aveva dovuto comunicargli che sarebbe stato impossibile liberare Sherlock e che la situazione era irreversibile, considerando che aveva ucciso l’uomo più potente del Regno Unito a sangue freddo di fronte a una ventina di testimoni oculari.

 «Io… ehm…» esordì John, flebilmente. Poi si schiarì la voce. «Non volevo che te ne andassi. Hai ucciso Magnussen per proteggere me, Mary e mia figlia, e non avresti dovuto farlo. Io avevo la responsabilità di proteggerle. Avrei dovuto essere io ad ucciderlo, non tu.»

 «Non ti avrei mai lasciato uccidere Magnussen.» replicò il consulente investigativo. «Non ti avrei permesso di buttare via la tua vita in quel modo.»

 «Allora perché tu l’hai fatto?»

 «L’hai detto tu stesso. Per proteggerti.» fece notare il moro, poi rendendosi conto di ciò che aveva detto, si corresse: «Per proteggervi tutti.» si affrettò ad aggiungere. «Se tu avessi ucciso Magnussen, non avresti mai potuto vedere tua figlia crescere e Moriarty non avrebbe potuto salvarti come ha fatto con me.»

 «Forse hai ragione.» confermò. «Ma ciò non toglie che non mi perdonerò mai per non essere riuscito a tirarti fuori da questa situazione. Ci è riuscito Moriarty e non io. E sono il tuo migliore amico.»

 «Quindi stai dicendo che non sei l’autore del video.» scherzò Holmes.

 «No, non sono io.»

 I due scoppiarono a ridere insieme, come non facevano da tanto tempo. Dopo tutto ciò che era successo e che avevano passato fin dalla finta morte di Sherlock, erano state poche le occasioni per gioire, ma in quel entrambi ne avevano bisogno.

 Per un momento, i loro occhi si incontrarono e rimasero incatenati gli uni agli altri per un lungo istante. Smisero di ridere e il silenzio avvolse l’ambiente, rotto soltanto dallo scoppiettare del fuoco nel camino e dal ticchettare della pioggia contro le finestre, che nell’ultima ora si era fatto più insistente.

 Sherlock aveva sempre amato quei momenti. Gli istanti in cui lui e John riuscivano ad essere vicini non solo fisicamente ma anche mentalmente. Momenti diventati sempre più rari, ultimamente.

 Alla fine, il primo a distogliere lo sguardo fu il consulente investigativo, che si schiarì la voce e si volse verso il camino. Si alzò dalla sua poltrona e si inginocchiò per attizzare il fuoco. Poi si rimise in piedi e si avvicinò al leggio, prendendo tra le mani il suo violino per cominciare a suonare. Gli era mancato sentire John così vicino, ma sapeva bene che non poteva permettersi certe debolezze. E non solo perché avrebbe dovuto rimanere lucido per risolvere il caso, ma perché non avrebbe potuto lasciarsi andare con John o avrebbe rovinato tutto… la loro amicizia, la sua famiglia, la sua vita… e peggio ancora, sapeva che l’avrebbe reso infelice.

 «Perché?» chiese Watson, rompendo il silenzio e riportando il consulente investigativo alla realtà.

 Holmes aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Perché, cosa?» domandò di rimando, senza voltarsi, ma le sue spalle si irrigidirono. Sapeva bene a cosa l’amico si stesse riferendo, ma non voleva parlarne.

 «Perché l’hai fatto?» insistette John. «Perché hai preso quella roba, Sherlock?»

 Per la prima volta quel giorno, Sherlock si sentì in colpa.

 La verità era che aveva assunto quella droga per non dover affrontare la triste realtà e nella speranza che potesse salvarlo da quella missione, uccidendolo prima che cominciasse. Non avrebbe sopportato di morire lontano da Londra e lontano da John, perciò assumere quelle sostanze era stata l’unica soluzione che gli si era presentata dopo una settimana passata in una cella, abbandonato a se stesso, a riflettere. Sapeva di aver sbagliato, ma non avrebbe potuto tornare ancora una volta negli stessi luoghi in cui in quei due anni era stato torturato e pestato a sangue.

 «Saresti potuto morire.» aggiunse John, vedendo che l’amico non accennava a rispondergli. «Hai aumentato le dosi di proposito, sapendo quanto avresti rischiato. Quella roba avrebbe potuto ucciderti e lo sai bene.»

 «Non è successo.» replicò Sherlock con voce atona, mentre accordava lo strumento.

 «Ma sarebbe potuto accadere, pezzo di idiota!» ringhiò Watson, stringendo i pugni, dimenticando il clima allegro di poco prima. «È un miracolo che tu sia ancora qui con noi dopo tutto ciò che ti sei iniettato. Quindi esigo una risposta: perché diavolo hai preso quella roba, pur sapendo il rischio che avresti corso?»

 Sherlock sospirò. «È inutile piangere sul latte versato. E comunque sto bene, quindi tutta questa preoccupazione è insensata.»

 «Il tuo comportamento è insensato.»

 «Tu non sai nulla.» concluse Sherlock e posizionò il violino sulla spalla, pronto per cominciare a suonare una qualsiasi melodia che potesse portarli ad abbandonare quell’argomento così spinoso e delicato.

 Tuttavia, con un movimento fulmineo, John scattò in piedi e lo raggiunse. Con un colpo al braccio lo fece voltare verso di sé e gli sfilò il violino e l’archetto dalle mani, poggiandoli sul tavolo. «Voglio che mi guardi negli occhi, Sherlock, e voglio la verità.» disse con voce ferma, impedendogli di avvicinarsi allo strumento e ignorando le sue proteste. «Sai bene che se c’è qualcosa che ti tormenta possiamo parlarne.»

 Sherlock sospirò e abbassò lo sguardo. «Non questa volta.»

 «Perché vuoi sempre risolvere tutto da solo?» sbottò il medico. «Possibile che tu non possa, almeno per una volta, accettare un aiuto da chi te lo sta offrendo?»

 Sherlock si poggiò al bordo del tavolo e si portò le mani al viso, massaggiandosi gli occhi. «È più complicato di così.» affermò con voce flebile.

 «Cosa è complicato? Spiegami.» lo incalzò John, spostandosi di fronte a lui.

 Holmes sollevò lo sguardo sul volto del dottore ed esitò. Come poteva raccontargli la verità, quando sapeva che sarebbe stata troppo dura da sopportare? Non poteva fare una cosa del genere a John, non dopo tutto ciò che aveva già passato. Sarebbe stato l’ennesimo colpo. L’ennesima delusione.

 «Tutto.» rispose alla fine.

 «Non ti fidi di me?» domandò Watson, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

 «Ma certo che mi fido.» replicò il consulente investigativo.

 «Allora parlami.» disse John e poggiò le mani sul bordo in legno, bloccando l’amico tra il proprio corpo e il tavolo. «Dimmi cosa c’è che non va.»

 «John, io…» esitò.

 «Puoi fidarti.» affermò John. «Puoi parlarmi di qualsiasi cosa.»

  _Magari fosse così,_ si ritrovò a pensare Sherlock. «Lo so.» disse, tentando di non fare caso al fatto che in quel momento si trovassero più vicini di quanto non lo fossero mai stati. Il suo cuore accelerò quando gli occhi dell’amico percorsero il suo viso e le sue mani gli sfiorarono i fianchi. _Controllati,_ si disse. _Mantieni il controllo._ Ma era così difficile con John tanto vicino…  

 «Allora fallo.» replicò John, riportandolo alla realtà. «So che c’è qualcosa che ti turba da un po’ di tempo. Lo vedo. E non può essere solo Moriarty.»

 Sherlock abbassò lo sguardo.

 John gli sollevò il volto con due dita. «Sherlock, guardami.» mormorò, agganciando il suo sguardo. «Sono qui per te. Per qualsiasi cosa tu abbia bisogno.»

 Quando il pollice di John si mosse sullo zigomo di Sherlock, un brivido risalì la sua colonna vertebrale e il sangue gli affluì alle guance. L’uomo rabbrividì sotto il tocco del medico, mentre i loro occhi continuavano ad essere incatenati gli uni agli altri.

 Un leggero sospiro gli sfuggì dalle labbra. Quella vicinanza era piacevole, ma allo stesso tempo riusciva a metterlo a disagio. Era come se fosse tutto sbagliato. Perché in fondo _era_ tutto sbagliato. Ciò che lui provava per John, ciò che sentiva nei suoi confronti da un po’ di tempo a quella parte… John aveva scelto Mary, apparteneva a lei, la _amava_. Non provava nulla per lui e non avrebbe mai provato nulla. Era inutile sperare e illudersi, considerando che il solo risultato sarebbe stato quello di soffrire ancora di più. Era arrivato troppo tardi. Non poteva rovinare la vita del suo migliore amico, solo perché aveva impiegato troppo tempo per rendersi conto di ciò che provava. Non poteva fare una cosa del genere a John.

 «Ti dà fastidio?» chiese John, notando il rossore che aveva colorato le guance del moro.

 «No.» replicò Sherlock, col fiato corto, e con le mani si aggrappò al maglione dell’amico, stringendolo tra le dita, all’altezza dei fianchi.

  _Al diavolo tutto_ , si disse. Perché rinunciare a quell’unico momento di vicinanza e intimità con John? Dopotutto, non stavano facendo nulla di male. Erano solo due amici che si confortavano… giusto?

 Sherlock sospirò e poggiò il capo sul petto di John, chiudendo gli occhi. Percepì la mano del medico accarezzargli i capelli e le dita affondare nei suoi ricci, poi sentì le sue braccia circondargli il petto e stringerlo a sé.

 E il suo cuore esplose. Era la stessa sensazione che aveva provato al matrimonio, quando l’amico l’aveva abbracciato, durante il discorso. Proprio come allora, anche in quel momento il suo cuore prese a battere così furiosamente che gli sembrò potesse sfondargli la cassa toracica. Gli tolse il fiato e riuscì a scuotere ogni singola cellula del suo corpo, che sembrò essere attraversato da una potente scossa elettrica, mentre la sua mente si oscurava completamente.

 Si aggrappò alle sue spalle, affondando il viso nell’incavo del suo collo, cercando almeno un po’ di conforto dopo mesi di solitudine e sofferenza. Sapeva che con John avrebbe potuto trovare un po’ di pace. Con lui era sempre stato così. Anche se tutto intorno a lui sembrava andare a rotoli, John era sempre stato la sua costante. Il suo porto sicuro in un mondo instabile e traballante.

 «Non credevo che Sherlock Holmes avesse bisogno di essere abbracciato.» affermò John dopo un momento di silenzio.

 Sentendo quelle parole, Sherlock si allontanò immediatamente da lui, abbassando lo sguardo. La sua mente riprese a funzionare, rimproverandolo per aver ceduto a quel momento di debolezza, sapendo bene che non avrebbe dovuto lasciarsi andare di fronte a John. Sentì le guance arrossire violentemente e si maledisse per non essere riuscito a trattenersi.

  _Controllo,_ ripeté nella sua mente. _Controllo._ Poggiò le mani al tavolo e volse lo sguardo, tentando di allontanarsi dall’amico, dato che le loro gambe continuavano ad essere in contatto.

 «Ehi… non ho detto che non mi piacesse.» disse John, poggiandogli le mani sulle spalle per fermarlo prima che rompesse quel contatto. «Mi piace vedere questo lato di te.»

 Sherlock scosse il capo. «È stato un momento di debolezza. Non si ripeterà più.»

 «Significa solo che sei umano anche tu.» fece notare Watson. «E a me non dà fastidio.»

 «Non importa. Non dovrà accadere più.» sentenziò Sherlock, allontanandosi definitivamente dal dottore per nascondere il rossore che gli aveva colorato le guance e i suoi occhi, le cui pupille dovevano essere dilatate come mai era successo prima. Doveva nascondere i segni. Doveva nasconderli a tutti i costi… John non doveva capire.

 «Sherlock…» lo chiamò John, afferrandolo per un braccio per fermarlo. «Non c’è nulla di male nell’abbracciarsi. E non c’è nulla di male nell’ammettere di averne bisogno.» sospirò. «So che c’è qualcosa che non va e se posso fare qualcosa per te… qualunque cosa, anche questo… a me sta bene.»

 «Ti sbagli. Non c’è niente che non vada.» replicò Holmes, con voce ferma, scuotendo il capo e tentando di ignorare la presa della mano di John sul suo braccio. Ansimò. «È… è sbagliato. È tutto sbagliato.» gli sfuggì in quello che fu poco più di un sussurro, scuotendo il capo.

 «Sbagliato?» chiese il dottore. «Ma di cosa stai parlando?»

 «Nulla, io…» esitò. «Ehm… io devo… ho bisogno di dormire.» si schiarì la voce. «Si è fatto tardi, dovresti andare a casa a riposare. Ci vediamo domani.» concluse e, liberatosi dalla presa dell’amico, si avviò verso la sua stanza, lasciando John completamente solo.

 

* * *

 

 Dopo qualche secondo passato ad osservare la porta della stanza di Sherlock, John si decise a uscire dall’appartamento e chiamare un taxi che lo riportasse a casa.

 Era evidente che la situazione in cui si erano ritrovati quella sera aveva messo a disagio Sherlock. John sapeva che per lui era sempre stato complicato mostrare il lato umano di sé, ma più di una volta era accaduto e mai con conseguenze così catastrofiche. Dopotutto era stato solo un abbraccio, nulla di più.

 E si erano già abbracciati, prima di allora. Era accaduto al matrimonio, durante il discorso, e Sherlock non gli era sembrato così a disagio, nonostante si trovassero davanti a molte persone.

 Cos’era cambiato?  

 John scosse il capo e salì sul taxi che aveva accostato di fronte a lui, accanto al marciapiede. Diede le indicazioni all’autista e poi si voltò un’ultima volta verso la finestra di Baker Street, appena in tempo per vedere Sherlock scomparire dietro le tende.

 

* * *

 

 Le parole di Sherlock tormentarono John per giorni. Il medico pensò e ripensò a ciò che aveva detto e al suo comportamento, non riuscendo tuttavia a trovare un nesso o un senso a ciò che era successo a Baker Street la sera del ritorno a casa di Holmes.

 Probabilmente il ritorno di Moriarty e il video l’avevano sconvolto, ma mai prima di allora Sherlock si era lasciato andare in quel modo. Forse per questo era sembrato così sconvolto, subito dopo. Era possibile che per un uomo che aveva sempre tentato di celare i propri sentimenti, quel momento di debolezza fosse stato spiazzante… ma Watson doveva ammettere che quella reazione era stata davvero esagerata, anche per qualcuno come Sherlock Holmes.

 Per questo, per sciogliere ogni dubbio, due giorni dopo l’accaduto, John decise di recarsi a Baker Street per parlare con Sherlock e chiarire quella situazione, che si era fatta fin troppo intricata e nebulosa per i suoi gusti.

 

* * *

 

 Quando John varcò la soglia del 221B, sentì il suono del violino di Sherlock fin dalla porta d’ingresso. Sorrise, felice che fosse tornato, almeno in parte, lo Sherlock di sempre e avesse ricominciato a dedicarsi allo strumento, nonostante tutto.

 Si avviò su per le scale e una volta arrivato al salotto, si fermò sulla porta, soffermandosi ad osservare la figura di Sherlock che si muoveva sinuosa in controluce, accompagnando le note di quella melodia dolce e famigliare.

 Aggrottò le sopracciglia e realizzò.

 Quello era il valzer che Sherlock aveva scritto per lui e Mary. Lo stesso che aveva suonato al matrimonio, quasi un anno prima. Ma perché Sherlock lo stava suonando dopo così tanto tempo?

 Immerso nei suoi pensieri, il medico nemmeno si accorse che il consulente investigativo aveva smesso di suonare e che si era voltato verso di lui per osservarlo, con aria perplessa.

 «John» disse Sherlock a mo’ di saluto. «Cosa ci fai fermo sulla porta?»

 Watson si riscosse e incontrò il suo sguardo. «Era il valzer che hai scritto per il mio matrimonio?» chiese, senza nemmeno prendersi il disturbo di salutare o rispondere alla domanda appena postagli. «Il valzer per me e Mary?»

 Sherlock abbassò lo sguardo. «Sì.» ammise.

 «Come mai lo stavi suonando?»

 Holmes sembrò preso in contropiede da quella domanda. Si schiarì la voce e abbassò lo sguardo, voltandosi per riporre il violino nella sua custodia. «Ehm…» esordì, esitando. «È pur sempre una mia composizione. E ogni tanto mi piace suonare ciò che ho composto. Serve a risvegliare bei ricordi.» concluse. Chiuse la custodia e la poggiò a terra accanto al leggio.

 «Oh, capisco.» disse John, poi si schiarì la voce, pronto ad affrontare quella discussione che sapeva sarebbe stata tutt’altro che facile. Avanzò e si sedette sulla sua poltrona. «Ascolta, Sherlock, sono venuto per parlarti.»

 «Mycroft mi ha fornito una copia del video da analizzare.» disse Sherlock, ignorandolo completamente e cambiando argomento, quasi avesse saputo dove sarebbe andato a parare.

 John aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Novità?»

 «Nessuna, purtroppo.» rispose, con amarezza. E prese posto sulla sua poltrona giungendo le mani sotto il mento. «Ho analizzato sia il video che la traccia audio e non sono riuscito a dedurre nulla a parte che l’immagine sia stata montata e la traccia audio camuffata in modo che la voce fosse irriconoscibile. Gli uomini di Mycroft non sono riusciti a risalire al server da cui il video è stato inviato, perciò siamo a un punto morto.» sospirò. «Mi resta da sperare che chiunque ci sia dietro questa storia venga a cercarmi.»

 «Lo farà di certo.» confermò John «Quindi sii prudente.»

 «Lo sono sempre.» confermò Sherlock, rivolgendogli un mezzo sorriso.

 John sollevò un sopracciglio. «Ho qualche aneddoto che dimostra l’esatto contrario.» affermò. «Come quella volta in cui hai seguito un tassista assassino per provare che saresti stato superiore a lui. O quando ti sei quasi fatto ammazzare da Moriarty per provare la tua superiorità intellettiva. O…»

 «Ok, ok.» disse Sherlock. «Ho capito, grazie.»

 John accennò un sorriso. «Bene.» concluse. Poi sospirò e si schiarì la voce. «Sherlock, dobbiamo parlare.»

 «Di cosa?»

 «Di ciò che sta succedendo.» rispose il medico, incrociando il suo sguardo. «C’è evidentemente qualcosa che ti turba, l’altro giorno ne ho avuto la conferma. E voglio sapere che cos’è.»

 Sherlock sospirò. «Ti ho già detto che non c’è niente che non vada.»

 «Eri a disagio.» fece notare John. «Non so se per qualcosa che riguardava il perché sei quasi andato in overdose o perché fossimo così vicini, ma credo che sia la seconda. E non capisco perché.»

 «Sai bene che non mi trovo a mio agio quando si tratta di contatti fisici.» spiegò il consulente investigativo, con tono piatto e il volto privo di emozioni.

 John scosse il capo. «Prima non ti eri mai sentito a disagio quando eravamo così vicini… ed è successo parecchie volte.» affermò. «Cos’è cambiato?»

 Sherlock abbassò lo sguardo.

 «Ti dà fastidio che io mi avvicini a te?» chiese Watson. Forse era quello il problema. Il contatto fisico. «Perché se è così, basta che tu me lo dica. Non voglio farti sentire in imbarazzo.»

 «No. Non sei tu.» replicò Sherlock, risollevando il capo di scatto. «Non mi metti a disagio.» 

 «Allora qual è il problema, Sherlock?» 

 Holmes sospirò e chiuse gli occhi. «Sono io.» ammise alla fine. «Il problema sono io.»

 John aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Non capisco.»

 «Io… è…» esitò. Aprì la bocca per parlare, ma subito si bloccò e scosse il capo. «Non è niente.»

 «Non ricominciamo.»

 «Non è niente di cui tu debba preoccuparti, John.»

 John sbuffò. «Ti prego… ti conosco abbastanza bene da capire quando menti, Sherlock Holmes.» lo avvertì, sporgendosi sulla poltrona. «Basta bugie, basta inganni. Non faranno che peggiorare le cose.» dichiarò. «Guarda dove ci hanno portato le bugie di Mary.»

 Sherlock scosse il capo, volgendo lo sguardo verso il camino.

 «Sherlock, avanti.» lo incalzò, parlando con dolcezza.

 «Non posso.» mormorò Holmes.

 «Perché no?»

 Sherlock chiuse gli occhi. «Perché non capiresti.» si lasciò sfuggire. 

 «Come puoi saperlo?» chiese John. «Come puoi essere certo che non capirò?»

 «Perché ti conosco.» replicò Sherlock, riportando lo sguardo sul volto dell’amico. «Ti conosco bene e so che se ora ti dicessi cosa c’è che non va, tu non capiresti. Perciò ti prego, non parliamone più.»

 «È per la droga?» insistette il medico.

 «No.»

 John assottigliò lo sguardo. «Allora è per me.» concluse.

 «No.» replicò il consulente investigativo. «Adesso basta, John, per favore.» lo implorò e si mise in piedi, oltrepassandolo e avviandosi verso la cucina.

 Prima che potesse lasciare la stanza, John lo raggiunse, lo prese per un braccio e lo fece voltare verso di sé, bloccandolo tra il suo corpo e la parete, tenendolo stretto per i polsi. Puntò gli occhi in quelli di lui e lo osservò per un momento, vedendo che aveva le guance arrossate. Aggrottò le sopracciglia e lo studiò meglio. Guance arrossate, pupille dilatate, e poteva sentire il suo battito accelerato sotto i polpastrelli.

 «Avevo ragione… sono io.» disse, stupito gli occhi spalancati. «Sono io a metterti a disagio.»

 «No.»

 «Sì, invece.» insistette John. «Guardati. Il fatto che io ti sia vicino ti dà fastidio.»

 «Allora dovrebbe essere un motivo in più per allontanarti.» replicò Sherlock, duramente.

 A quel punto John lo lasciò andare e indietreggiò. Non poteva credere che la sua presenza infastidisse Sherlock fino a quel punto. Non era mai successo prima di allora. Cosa aveva fatto per guadagnarsi quello sguardo dal suo migliore amico?

 «Sherlock, io…» esordì, in tono dispiaciuto, scuotendo il capo.

 «Non è colpa tua.» si affrettò a dire il consulente investigativo, indietreggiando. «È mia. _Solo mia._ Mi dispiace è solo che…» abbassò lo sguardo. «I contatti fisici… io-»

 «Non ti toccherò più.» dichiarò John, senza lasciarlo concludere.

 Sherlock sembrò andare nel panico. «John…» disse.

 «Non ti lascerò solo. Non mi allontanerò.» assicurò il medico. «Solo… non voglio che tu ti senta a disagio in mia presenza, quindi proverò a starti il più lontano possibile.»

 «Non mi sento a disagio.»

 «Hai appena dimostrato il contrario!» esclamò Watson. «Ti sei accorto di come hai reagito quando mi sono avvicinato? E adesso mi vieni a dire che non ti faccio sentire a disagio? Io non so cosa pensare… non capisco… se davvero non sono io a metterti a disagio, perché non puoi semplicemente spiegarmi cosa c’è che non va?»

 «Te l’ho detto, non capiresti.» replicò Sherlock. «Adesso, ti prego, basta…» lo pregò. «Ti imploro, non farmi più domande. È già abbastanza difficile così…»

 «Cosa, è difficile?»

 «Tutto.»

 John lo osservò per un lungo istante, poi sospirò. «Ok.» concesse. «D’accordo. Niente più domande.» rimase immobile per un momento, poi prese la giacca dall’appendiabiti e lasciò l’appartamento, confuso e furioso.

 

* * *

 

 Quella sera, quando tornò a casa, John poté affermare di sentirsi più confuso che mai. Non riusciva a capacitarsi di come tra lui Sherlock le cose fosse cambiate così tanto. Prima il consulente investigativo non si era mai sentito imbarazzato o infastidito dalla sua presenza. Erano amici, avevano condiviso tutto… eppure in quel momento sembrava avere paura di avvicinarsi a lui. Cosa poteva essere successo? Cosa poteva avergli fatto per portarlo a cambiare in quel modo l’atteggiamento che aveva nei suoi confronti?

  Sommerso da quei pensieri per tutta la notte e per il giorno seguente, mentre stava ripulendo la cucina dopo il pranzo, senza rendersene conto lasciò cadere un bicchiere a terra. Questo si frantumò sul pavimento, riportandolo alla realtà e facendo sobbalzare Mary, intenta a riordinare le posate, accanto a lui.

 «John…» disse, voltandosi verso di lui. «Ti sei fatto male?»

 Il medico scosse il capo. «No, tranquilla.» si chinò e asciugò il pavimento, prestando attenzione a non tagliarsi con i vetri. «Scusa, ero distratto.» si giustificò.

 «Non fa niente.» replicò Mary e prese la scopa per raccogliere i vetri, gettandoli poi nell’immondizia. «Cosa ti succede? È qualche giorno che ti vedo sovrappensiero. Va tutto bene?»

 John scosse il capo e sospirò, gettando lo straccio zuppo accanto al lavandino. «È Sherlock.»

 «Che succede?» chiese lei, allarmata. «Non avrà di nuovo…?»

 «No.» rispose lui, sapendo dove sarebbe andata a parare. «Ma ultimamente si comporta in modo strano. E non solo dopo la comparsa del video.»

 «Non capisco.» affermò la donna.

 «Da quando è tornato, lui… non lo so…» esordì, confuso. «È come se fosse diverso. Come se quei due anni passati lontano da qui lo avessero cambiato. Gli dà fastidio che io mi avvicini o che lo tocchi. E non era mai successo, prima.»

 «Sai bene che i contatti con le persone lo infastidiscono.» fece notare la donna. «È fatto così. Non possiamo costringerlo a cambiare.»

 «Non con me.» disse il medico, scuotendo il capo. «Non l’ha mai infastidito il fatto che lo toccassi o che gli stessi vicino. E solo l’altro giorno ci siamo abbracciati. Aveva bisogno di conforto e mi ha abbracciato, eppure dopo un momento… non lo so. C’è qualcosa che non va. Forse per questo è andato in overdose sull’aereo. Deve esserci qualcosa che lo tormenta.»

 Mary sembrò perplessa. «Cosa potrebbe essere?»

 «Non lo so.» replicò John, facendo spallucce. «Ma ogni volta in cui mi avvicino reagisce in modo strano. Tenta di allontanarsi, sembra fare fatica a respirare… come se la mia vicinanza lo spaventasse. Forse ho fatto qualcosa che lo ha turbato e non me ne sono reso conto. Forse…» si bloccò. «Forse è accaduto nei sei mesi in cui sono rimasto a Baker Street.» aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Ma a parte discutere su ciò che era successo e su quella chiavetta…» scosse il capo. «Non capisco.»

 Mary fece spallucce. «Forse la faccenda di Moriarty l’ha spaventato più di quanto non voglia dare a vedere.» fece notare. «Concedigli un po’ di tempo, vedrai che tutto tornerà alla normalità.»

 John sospirò. «Forse hai ragione.» concesse. Accennò un sorriso. «Ehm…» esitò e poi un’idea gli balenò nella mente. «Ho detto a Greg che sarei uscito per un caffè. Torno per cena.»

 Mary annuì. «Oh, d’accordo.»

 L’uomo la salutò con un cenno del capo e poi uscì dalla cucina. Prese il cellulare dalla tasca e digitò velocemente un messaggio.

 

  _Devo vederti._

_Solito posto._

_JW_

Poco dopo arrivò la risposta.

 

  _Arrivo._

_GL_

E a quel punto John indossò la sua giacca e uscì.

 

* * *

 

 John e Greg si ritrovarono di fronte al pub dov’erano soliti andare per bere una birra nelle serate libere. Il vento si era alzato da qualche ora e un temporale era in arrivo, annunciato dalle nubi plumbee che correvano nel cielo. L’Ispettore stava attendendo il medico di fronte all’entrata, osservando i passanti con attenzione. Quando lo vide, sorrise e sollevò una mano per salutarlo.

 «Ciao» lo salutò, poi vedendo quanto fosse preoccupato, la sua espressione cambiò, divenendo seria. «Che succede, John? Stai bene?»

 Il medico annuì. «Mi dispiace di averti fatto venire fin qui, ma avevo bisogno di parlarti.»

 «Non preoccuparti.» disse l’altro con un mezzo sorriso. «Riguardo cosa devi parlarmi?»

 «Sherlock.» rispose soltanto il dottore.

 Greg annuì e indicò il bar. «Allora meglio entrare. Potrebbe essere una conversazione lunga e non voglio congelare.» concluse, rivolgendo un’occhiata al cielo, sempre più nero e coperto di nubi.

 E insieme entrarono nel locale, prendendo posto al tavolino più appartato e ordinando due caffè per riscaldarsi. Quando il cameriere tornò con le tazze, per un momento il silenzio avvolse i due amici. Dopo aver bevuto un sorso di caffè, John sospirò e si decise a parlare.

 «Hai notato che ultimamente Sherlock si comporta in modo strano?» chiese, sollevando lo sguardo sul volto dell’amico, che stava ancora mescolando il suo caffè.

 Greg aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Non più del solito, no.» rispose scuotendo il capo. «Perché me lo chiedi? Hai notato qualcosa di strano?» domandò allarmato. «Non starà di nuovo assumendo qualche droga?»

 John sospirò. Non aveva notato nulla che lasciasse intendere che avesse ricominciato con la droga. «Non lo so. Non credo. Ma nell’ultimo periodo, da quando la missione è stata annullata… non lo so… si comporta diversamente.» spiegò «Sembra quasi che la mia presenza riesca a metterlo a disagio. Ogni volta in cui mi avvicino sembra andare nel panico, come se avesse paura di me.»

 Greg si schiarì la voce, visibilmente a disagio. «Hai provato a parlargli?»

 «Sì, ma non vuole spiegarmi cosa c’è che non va.» replicò, poi assottigliò lo sguardo, puntandolo sul volto dell’Ispettore. «Aspetta un momento… tu sai qualcosa. Te lo leggo negli occhi… sai perché si comporta così.» si sporse sul tavolino e cercò il suo sguardo. «Ti prego, Greg, dimmi quello che sai. Voglio aiutarlo.»

 Lestrade abbassò lo sguardo e poggiò la schiena allo schienale della sedia. Sospirò. «Non so nulla.» rispose. «O meglio: non so nulla che lui mi abbia detto, perché come ben sai, preferisce non parlare con nessuno dei suoi problemi. Però so che c’è qualcosa. Anche io ho notato che si comporta in modo strano quando è con te.»

 «Aspetta…» lo bloccò Watson, sollevando una mano e aggrottando le sopracciglia. «Quando è con me? Vuoi dire che non lo fa con nessun’altro? Che sono io a scatenare quella reazione?»

 Greg fece spallucce. «È quello che ho visto.»

 John abbassò lo sguardo e il suo cervello prese a processare velocemente quelle informazioni. «E sai perché? Insomma… da persona estranea ai fatti ti sei fatto un’idea del perché si comporti così?» domandò. Probabilmente da osservatore esterno Greg avrebbe saputo spiegargli se qualcosa era cambiato nel suo comportamento, per portare Sherlock a reagire così. «Non riesco a capire cosa gli sia preso. Forse ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato e non me ne sono reso conto. Non capisco.»

 Lestrade poggiò le braccia sul tavolo, sporgendosi per poterlo guardare meglio negli occhi. «Sì, mi sono fatto un’idea.» confermò. «Ma non so se…»

 «Non sai se…?» lo incalzò John. Quelle parole avevano decisamente catturato la sua attenzione. C’era qualcosa che Lestrade sapeva, ma che non voleva confidargli, il che lasciava intendere che fosse qualcosa di importante.

 «Non so se sia il caso che io te lo dica.» concluse Greg. «Non sono affari miei, dopotutto.»

 John alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Greg, avanti.» disse «Ho bisogno di capire cosa c’è che non va, per potergli dargli una mano.»

 Il poliziotto sembrò combattuto, ma alla fine sospirò e riprese, incontrando il suo sguardo. «Potrei sbagliarmi, ma credo che Sherlock provi qualcosa per te.» affermò. «Per questo si comporta così.»

 Gli occhi del medico si spalancarono. «Cosa?» balbettò. Poi scosse il capo. «Io… no… no, non è possibile.» disse. «Non può essere.»

 «Io invece credo proprio di sì.»

 «Lui non… ha detto di essere sposato con il suo lavoro.» fece notare. «Non è interessato a questo genere di cose. Non prova certi sentimenti. E non ha mai avuto nessuno.»

 «E non ti è mai venuto in mente che potrebbe non aver mai avuto nessuno perché provava qualcosa per te?» chiese il poliziotto. Sospirò e si sporse verso di lui. «Ascolta, forse non sono intelligente quanto Sherlock, ma posso assicurarti che Sherlock si è sempre comportato in maniera diversa con te. È evidente che per lui sei speciale.»

 «Non è vero.» lo contraddisse. «Sono una persona come le altre.»

 «Davvero?» chiese Greg, aggrottando le sopracciglia. «Vogliamo parlare di come ti tratta e del modo in cui ti guarda?» rise sommessamente. «Per la miseria, John, ha ucciso un uomo per te. Credi davvero che l’avrebbe fatto per chiunque?»

 John sospirò. «Anche io l’ho fatto per lui.» gli ricordò, riferendosi al tassista. Lestrade l’aveva scoperto qualche settimana dopo l’accaduto e aveva deciso di non sporgere denuncia, dato che Sherlock era salvo soltanto grazie ai riflessi di John. Dopotutto nessuna prova era contro di lui, perciò nessuno avrebbe potuto accusarlo di omicidio e Greg aveva preferito lasciar cadere la questione.

 «Infatti.» confermò Greg.

 A John servì qualche secondo per realizzare ciò che Lestrade stava tentando di dirgli. E i suoi occhi si spalancarono. «Oh, no! Non ricominciamo. Sai bene che io non sono gay.» disse. «E nemmeno lui lo è. Ricordi Irene Adler?»

 «Non mi risulta che ci fosse qualcosa tra lui e Irene Adler.» replicò Greg.

 «Era evidentemente attratto da lei.»

 «Era attratto da lei esattamente come è attratto da un caso particolarmente spinoso o da un indovinello.» affermò Lestrade. «Non ha mai avuto una ragazza da quando l’ho conosciuto. Ed era molto giovane la prima volta in cui lo incontrai.» raccontò. «Sherlock non ha mai guardato nessuno nel modo in cui guarda te.»

 «Sono suo amico.»

 «Anche io.» fece notare «Eppure non mi ha mai guardato così.»

 Watson protestò. «Greg…»

 Greg sollevò una mano per bloccarlo. «Ascolta, John, sei stato tu a chiedermi la mia opinione riguardo il comportamento di Sherlock. E ciò che penso è che potrebbe provare qualcosa per te.» spiegò. Scosse il capo. «E poi sarebbe davvero così terribile se provasse qualcosa per te?»

 John esitò. «Io…»

 «Avanti, John!» esclamò Lestrade. «Saresti la prima – o meglio _l’unica_ persona riuscita a far cambiare idea a Sherlock Holmes riguardo i sentimenti.» rise. «Saresti l’eccezione per il sociopatico iperattivo che non prova nulla per nessuno eccetto che per se stesso.»

 John abbassò lo sguardo e chiuse gli occhi. Non era possibile. Sherlock non provava niente. Per nessuno. Come poteva provare qualcosa per _lui_? «È impossibile.» concluse, risollevando lo sguardo.

 «No, non è impossibile. Era solo altamente improbabile.» affermò il poliziotto, sorridendo. «Comunque credo che dovresti chiederglielo. Non potrai esserne sicuro fino a che non glielo chiederai direttamente.» concluse. «E dovresti seriamente pensare al vostro rapporto, perché un’altra cosa di cui sono certo è che il modo in cui lo guardi tu non è lo stesso modo in cui lo guardo io.»

 «Io non… non provo nulla, Greg.» dichiarò, sollevando lo sguardo sul volto dell’amico.

 «Ne sei certo?»

 «Io… s-sì.» balbettò. Poi scosse il capo. «Insomma… non ci ho mai pensato, ma…»

 «Appunto. Pensaci.» disse Greg, accennando un sorriso. Poi si mise in piedi. «Adesso devo andare, il lavoro mi chiama.» concluse. «Offro io.» e poggiò una banconota sul tavolino. Poi sollevò una mano e lo salutò, uscendo dal locale e lasciandolo solo con i suoi pensieri, più confuso che mai.

 

* * *

 

 Sherlock era seduto sulla sua poltrona, immerso nel suo palazzo mentale, quando il cellulare suonò, rimbombando nel silenzio della stanza.

 Il consulente investigativo aprì immediatamente gli occhi e si voltò verso il tavolino, dove l’apparecchio era poggiato; lo sollevò e osservò lo schermo: il numero era sconosciuto ed era quello di un cellulare considerato che gli aveva appena inviato un SMS.

 Quando aprì il messaggio, il suo cuore perse un battito.

 Quelle parole… erano le stesse che lui aveva scritto a Jim prima di salire sul tetto del Bart’s per la resa dei conti, tre anni prima.

 

  _Vieni a giocare._

  _Tetto del Bart’s._

  _M_

Sherlock deglutì a vuoto e distolse lo sguardo dallo schermo.

 Era ciò che stava aspettando da tempo. Chiunque gli avesse inviato quel messaggio – un certo M – doveva essere la stessa che aveva messo in onda il video che l’aveva salvato da quella missione.

 E finalmente aveva deciso di rivelarsi e uscire allo scoperto.

 Un sorriso si dipinse sulle sue labbra.

 Era arrivata l’ora di giocare.

 

* * *

 

 John era ancora seduto al locale quando ricevette la telefonata di Sherlock. Il cellulare prese a vibrare nella sua tasca e quando lo estrasse e vide che a chiamarlo era il suo amico, decise di rispondere, dato che in ogni caso aveva decido di andare a parlare con lui riguardo quella situazione.

 «Pronto?» chiese, dopo aver premuto il tasto per la risposta.

 Inizialmente, in sottofondo, non si sentì altro che silenzio.

 «Sherlock?» chiese ancora John, ma nessuno rispose.

 Poi un leggero fruscio – simile al sibilare del vento – si fece strada fino alle orecchie di John, divenendo sempre più forte. E dopo un momento si udirono delle voci.

  _«Sono stanca di giocare…»_ disse la prima voce. Una voce di donna, che gli sembrò molto famigliare. Aveva un timbro particolare e un accento marcato… diverso dall’accento Londinese. Sembrava quasi… americano o canadese.

_«Sei stata tu a dare inizio a tutto questo.»_

Quella era decisamente la voce di Sherlock. Ed era così flebile e incrinata da non sembrare appartenere a lui. John aggrottò le sopracciglia. C’era decisamente qualcosa che non andava… il suo amico non sembrava in lui. E quella telefonata… perché chiamarlo per poi non parlare con lui, ma fargli ascoltare una conversazione? Probabilmente _voleva_ fargli ascoltare ciò che stava dicendo e non era una casualità se l’aveva chiamato… ma perché?

  _«Tu mi hai costretto.»_ replicò la donna. _«Se non avessi ucciso Magnussen, tutto questo non sarebbe successo.»_

  _«L’ho fatto per voi.»_ proseguì il consulente investigativo. _«Per proteggervi tutti, Mary.»_

John sentì una stretta al cuore.

  _Mary._ Ecco di chi era quella voce, resa quasi irriconoscibile dall’accento marcato. Ma cosa ci faceva sua moglie insieme a Sherlock?

  _«Adesso spiegami perché mi hai chiesto di venire qui sul tetto del Bart’s e mettiamo fine a questa storia.»_ proseguì Sherlock con voce ferma. _«E gradirei anche delle spiegazioni.»_

 _«E le avrai, Sherlock. Ma prima dobbiamo fare una bella chiacchierata.»_ e poi qualcosa scattò.

 John rabbrividì.

 Quello che aveva appena sentito era il cane di una pistola?

 No… era impossibile. Perché Mary avrebbe dovuto avere una pistola con sé, per andare ad un incontro con Sherlock? Doveva sicuramente esserselo immaginato. Mary non poteva voler nuovamente fare del male al suo amico. Aveva detto di averlo fatto per salvargli la vita, nell’ufficio di Magnussen, perciò perché avrebbe dovuto farlo in quel momento?

 All’improvviso, Sherlock chiuse la chiamata.

 John allontanò il cellulare dall’orecchio e vedendo che la chiamata era terminata, lo ripose nella tasca e si mise in piedi. Doveva capire cosa stava succedendo e per farlo avrebbe dovuto raggiungere Sherlock e Mary, che avrebbero dovuto dargli delle spiegazioni.

 Quindi uscì dal locale, diretto sul tetto del Bart’s.

* * *

 

 John aprì la porta che conduceva sul tetto del Bart’s, uscendo all’aria aperta; il riverbero della luce lo abbagliò per qualche istante, tanto che dovette schermarsi gli occhi con una mano. Tuttavia quando avanzò, la luce si affievolì, tanto da permettergli di mettere a fuoco le due figure che aveva di fronte.

 Il suo cuore perse un battito. Quella che aveva sentito per telefono e che stava minacciando Sherlock era veramente Mary. Inizialmente aveva tentato di convincersi del contrario. Del fatto che non avrebbe nuovamente tentato di fare del male a Sherlock, eppure era lì, con una pistola tra le mani puntata verso l’amico – in piedi di fronte a lei – tenendolo sotto tiro.

 Quando la donna vide John, i suoi occhi si spalancarono, poi si voltò verso Sherlock, furiosa. «Non posso credere che tu sia stato così stupido da chiamarlo.» disse indicando il marito. «Mossa sbagliata, Sherlock.» e detto questo lo colpì in pieno viso con il calcio della pistola.

 Sherlock, portandosi una mano al viso, cadde a terra, in ginocchio, reggendosi sulle braccia. Gemette dal dolore, scuotendo il capo per recuperare la lucidità.

 «Sherlock!» esclamò John, scattando in avanti per raggiungerlo.

 «Stai indietro.» gli intimò lei, sollevando la pistola.

 John si bloccò. «Si può sapere cosa stai facendo?»

 Mary esitò, stringendo i pugni.

 «Già, Mary, perché non glielo dici?» la incalzò Sherlock, portandosi una mano allo zigomo, dove si era aperto un taglio, proprio dove la pistola l’aveva colpito. «Perché non gli spieghi perché mi hai chiesto di venire qui?»

 Watson aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Di cosa sta parlando?» domandò rivolto alla moglie.

 Lei rimase impassibile per qualche secondo, poi fece spallucce. «Be’… tanto vale che ti dica la verità, adesso. Lo farebbe lui in ogni caso… giusto, Sherlock?» chiese, rivolta al consulente investigativo, che era riuscito a rimettersi in piedi. Riportò lo sguardo su John e dopo un momento di silenzio passato a guardarlo negli occhi, riprese. «Sono io l’autrice di quel video.» disse, con calma. «Sono stata io a mandarlo in onda il giorno della sua partenza.»

 Il volto di John venne attraversato dalla sorpresa. «Cosa?» balbettò, incredulo. «Perché?»

 Mary sospirò. «Era l’unico modo.» rispose con voce flebile.

 «L’unico modo?» chiese Watson. «L’unico modo per fare cosa?»

 «Perché Sherlock rimanesse qui a Londra.»

 Il medico sembrò sorpreso. «Non capisco.»

 «Non potevo permettere che partisse. Non dopo aver visto quanto avessi sofferto dopo aver ricevuto la notizia che se ne sarebbe andato ancora.» concluse, lanciando un’occhiata a Sherlock per controllarlo in modo che non tentasse di disarmarla o attaccarla. «Volevo che rimanesse, perché sapevo che se fosse partito e tu l’avessi perso, io avrei perso te, John.»

 Watson scosse il capo. «Ma cosa stai dicendo, Mary?» chiese, sempre più incredulo.

 «Non negarlo, John.» rispose Mary. «Sai bene che sei un pessimo bugiardo.»

 John scosse il capo, confuso più che mai. «Io non nego niente. Certo, avrei voluto che rimanesse, ma sarebbe tornato entro sei mesi. Non l’avrei perso.»

 «Oh, John… come sei ingenuo…» sbottò la donna, avanzando verso di lui. Puntò gli occhi in quelli di lui e parlò lentamente. «Secondo te se quella missione non fosse stata pericolosa avrei ideato un piano del genere per trattenerlo qui? Non potevo permettere che Sherlock partisse per quella missione perché non avrebbe più fatto ritorno. E se gli fosse accaduto qualcosa in Europa dell’Est e non fosse più tornato, tu non ti saresti più ripreso. Esattamente come tre anni fa.» spiegò. «Perciò ho dovuto trovare un modo per trattenerlo qui e l’unico plausibile motivo per rimandare quella missione suicida era James Moriarty.»

 Il medico impallidì. «Missione suicida?» chiese, sollevando le sopracciglia. «È impossibile. Mycroft non l’avrebbe mai mandato in missione se non fosse stata sicura.» fece notare, poi si voltò verso Sherlock, in cerca di una conferma o un segno che smentisse ciò che Mary aveva appena detto.

 Sherlock, però, si limitò a rivolgergli uno sguardo carico di tristezza. «Mi dispiace, John.»

 John sentì il suo cuore accelerare. La consapevolezza che era stato sul punto di perdere il suo migliore amico per l’ennesima volta lo colpì come un pugno nello stomaco, togliendogli il fiato.  

 «Perché non me l’hai detto?» chiese, senza staccare gli occhi dal viso del consulente investigativo. «Perché mi hai mentito?»

 «Non potevo dirti una cosa del genere. Ti avrei caricato di un peso troppo grande e non potevo farlo.» replicò Sherlock. «Cerca di capire.»

 «Che cosa c’è da capire?» ringhiò John, colto da un’improvvisa rabbia, dimenticandosi della presenza di Mary accanto a loro. «Stavi per morire e invece di permettermi di aiutarti hai preferito mentirmi!»

 «Anche se te l’avessi detto non sarebbe cambiato nulla. Ero condannato, John. Nemmeno Mycroft avrebbe potuto salvarmi.» disse Holmes. «E tu non avresti potuto fare nulla per impedire che accadesse.»

 «Sarei potuto venire con te!» esclamò John, senza nemmeno aver processato quelle parole, avanzando verso di lui. Non appena si fu reso conto di ciò che aveva detto, i suoi occhi si spalancarono per la sorpresa. Sarebbe davvero stato disposto a seguirlo in quella missione, abbandonando sua moglie e sua figlia? Sentì un groppo salirgli alla gola, togliendogli ulteriormente il fiato.

 «Oh, bene…» disse Mary, un’espressione furiosa a deformarle il volto. «C’era da aspettarselo, dopotutto.»

 Gli sguardi di Sherlock e John erano ancora incatenati, entrambi colmi di sorpresa e amarezza, di fronte a ciò che era appena stato rivelato. Continuarono a guardarsi, senza spostare lo sguardo su Mary, quasi sperassero che lei potesse scomparire.  

 Quando John tornò a voltarsi verso la moglie, gli rivolse uno sguardo carico di rabbia. «Metti giù la pistola.» ordinò, muovendosi verso di lei per impedirle di compiere qualche gesto azzardato. «E smettila con questa follia. Se davvero volevi salvarlo e trattenerlo qui a Londra, perché minacciarlo e fargli del male?»

 «Quanto sei ottuso, John.» replicò Mary e scosse il capo. «Hai ragione, avrei voluto averlo qui perché sapevo che sarebbe stato l’unico modo per vederti felice, ma non avrei mai potuto immaginare che Sherlock si sarebbe spinto così oltre. Credevo che sarebbe riuscito a trattenersi.»

 «Trattenersi?» chiese John, aggrottando le sopracciglia. «Ma di cosa parli?»

 «Tutti quei segni… tutto ciò che pensavi fosse dovuto a qualcosa di male che avevi fatto…» spiegò lei. «Davvero credi che fosse la tua vicinanza a metterlo a disagio? L’idea che potesse essere qualcos’altro non ti ha mai sfiorato?»

 Il medico sembrò perplesso, ma le parole di Lestrade gli balenarono nella mente. _Potrei sbagliarmi, ma credo che Sherlock provi qualcosa per te. Per questo si comporta così._ Era davvero possibile che Sherlock provasse qualcosa per lui, che andasse oltre la semplice amicizia? Era possibile che lui costituisse l’eccezione per Sherlock Holmes, l’uomo che fin dall’inizio si era considerato un sociopatico iperattivo, privo di sentimenti ed emozioni?

 «Ah…» disse la moglie. «Quindi te ne sei reso conto anche tu. Non sei così stupido come pensavo.» concluse, il tono improvvisamente freddo e distante, quasi… crudele.

 John riportò lo sguardo sul volto della donna. «Perché fai questo? Dopo tutto ciò che Sherlock ha fatto per noi, per la nostra famiglia e per nostra figlia.»

 «Nostra figlia?» Mary rise, senza tracce di allegria e scosse il capo. «Davvero hai creduto che ci fosse un bambino?» chiese e con un colpo secco estrasse, da sotto la maglietta, la pancera che aveva utilizzato in tutti quei mesi per fingere quella gravidanza.

 John impallidì. «Non è possibile…»

 La donna scosse il capo. «È stato così facile ingannarvi entrambi.» fece notare. «È bastato fingere qualche nausea, pagare qualche medico per le ecografie false e poi un paio di pancere. Davvero troppo, troppo semplice.»

 «Come hai potuto?» mormorò il medico. «Come hai potuto prendermi in giro in questo modo? Cosa ti ho fatto di male per spingerti a odiarmi così tanto?» gridò, furioso. «Non ti bastava tutto ciò che mi aveva già fatto passare?!»

 «Mi hai mentito.» rispose Mary, impassibile. «E mentire a te era l’unico modo che avevo per assicurarmi che non mi lasciassi per tornare da lui.»

 «Ma di che stai parlando?»

 «Vuoi davvero farmi credere che, quando mi hai sposata, mi amavi davvero?» replicò la donna, con aria di sfida. «Vuoi farmi credere che il sentimento che provavi per me era forte tanto quanto quello che provavi per Sherlock?» scosse il capo. «Io non credo.»

 «Credi davvero che ti avrei sposata se non avessi provato nulla per te? Che razza di persona credi che sia?» esclamò John, aggrottando le sopracciglia. «Ti rendi conto di ciò che stai dicendo? Questa è una follia.»

 «Ti prego… smettiamola di prenderci in giro.» replicò lei. «Se anche avessi provato qualcosa per me, non è più così da quando ho sparato a Sherlock la prima volta. Non credere che non abbia capito che sei rimasto con me solo perché credevi fossi incinta.» dichiarò «Hai detto tu stesso che saresti partito con lui per quella missione, anche a costo di lasciarmi. Questo perché lui è più importante per te di quanto non lo sia mai stata io.» affermò «Ma voglio darti la possibilità di uscire da questa situazione: puoi tornare a casa con me e lasciare Sherlock per sempre, o puoi rimanere con lui e guardarlo morire e io ti porterò via con me in ogni caso.»

 John impallidì. «Ma che cosa stai dicendo? Come puoi pensare che accetterei una cosa del genere?» domandò, scuotendo il capo. «Tu sei pazza, esattamente come Magnussen. Faresti qualsiasi cosa per ottenere ciò che vuoi. Saresti disposta a uccidere per ottenere quello che vuoi.» gli sfuggì un sospiro e scosse il capo. «Ti credevo diversa. Mi ero convinto che fossi diversa e che fossi cambiata per me…»

 «Sì, hai ragione. Forse sono uguale a Magnussen.» confermò lei. Poi si volse verso il consulente investigativo. «Ma se ben ricordate, vi avevo già avvisato che tutto questo sarebbe successo.» ricordò. «Sherlock, sbaglio ti avevo detto che avrei fatto qualsiasi cosa per non perdere John, quella sera a Leinster Gardens? E ucciderti sarebbe stata una delle possibilità se ti fossi messo sulla mia strada.» poi accennò un sorriso. «Ma dato che oggi mi sento misericordiosa, ti darò la possibilità di confessare a John la verità.»

 Sherlock aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Di cosa stai parlando?»

 «Andiamo, Sherlock, smettiamola di prenderci in giro.» rispose lei. «Perché non glielo dici, così possiamo porre fine a questa storia?»

 John scosse il capo, confuso. «Dirmi cosa?»

 «Nulla di importante.» replicò Sherlock, rivolgendogli uno sguardo rassicurante.

 «Invece è alquanto importante.» si intromise Mary. «È qualcosa che Sherlock è riuscito a nascondere per tanto tempo, e così bene, che nessuno si è accorto della verità. Ovviamente io non mi sono fatta abbindolare.»

 Sherlock le rivolse uno sguardo carico d’odio. «Mary, smettila.»

 «Avanti, diglielo.» lo incalzò lei. «Credevo che tra amici poteste parlare di tutto.»

 «Non farlo.» disse Holmes.

 La donna lo colpì nuovamente al volto con il calcio della pistola, con tanta violenza che le ossa scricchiolarono quando l’arma cozzò contro il suo viso. L’uomo cadde a terra, gemendo dal dolore e Mary lo afferrò per il colletto del cappotto, facendolo inginocchiare di fronte a sé e puntandogli l’arma alla tempia.

 L’uomo gemette, chiudendo gli occhi e stringendo i denti, sentendo il dolore diffondersi dal capo alle spalle. Vide John, in piedi di fronte a sé, trasalire e avanzare di qualche passo.

 «Avanti, Sherlock» lo incalzò ancora. «Perché non glielo dici? Dato che siamo tutti in vena di confidenze, non credi che sarebbe l’ora di dirgli la verità?»

 Sherlock ansimò. «Puoi scordartelo. Non farò il tuo gioco.»

 «Se non parli ti pianto una pallottola nel cervello.» minacciò la donna, premendo maggiormente la pistola contro la tempia dell’uomo. «Quindi ti conviene farlo prima che sia troppo tardi.»

 «Mi ucciderai comunque.» fece notare. «Che differenza fa che io parli oppure no?»

 La donna caricò il cane. «Non sfidarmi, Sherlock. Anche la mia pazienza ha un limite.»

 Un ringhio gutturale risalì lungo la gola dell’uomo. «Fallo, che aspetti?»

 «No! Ferma!» scattò John, muovendosi in avanti, colto da un brivido di terrore, il volto pallido e tirato. «Ti prego, non farlo.» la implorò.

 Mary prese Sherlock per i capelli e lo strattonò violentemente. «Ultimo avvertimento.» ringhiò. «Se non lo fai, uccido John.» concluse, puntando l’arma contro il marito, gli occhi scintillanti per la rabbia.

 Il medico ansimò. Non poteva credere che sua moglie, la donna che aveva sposato e che aveva detto di amarlo, volesse ucciderlo solo per strappare una stupida confessione a Sherlock.

 Holmes esitò, ansimando dal dolore. «No, ti prego.» scattò, il viso attraversato dalla paura. «Per favore, Mary, non mi avvicinerò più a lui, ma non fargli del male…»

 «Perché dovrei crederti?» chiese la donna. «Il fatto che fossimo sposati non ti ha mai impedito di immischiarti. Perché adesso dovrebbe essere diverso?»

 «Te lo giuro, non dovrete più avere a che fare con me.» promise. «Non mi avvicinerò a nessuno di voi. _Mai più_.» ansimò. «Ma metti giù la pistola e lascialo in pace.»

 A quel punto, John intervenne. «Dimmelo, Sherlock.» lo incalzò. Se avesse continuato a giocare con lei in quel modo, la donna sarebbe esplosa. Era troppo risoluta, non l’avrebbero mai convinta a cambiare idea. «Qualunque cosa sia puoi dirmela.»

 Gli sguardi di Sherlock e John si incontrarono, perdendosi gli uni negli altri per un lungo instante. Nessuno dei due osò distogliere lo sguardo, per paura che quel contatto finisse. Una silenziosa battaglia era in corso tra i due: John stava implorando l’amico di andare avanti e parlare, e Sherlock gli stava chiedendo di non costringerlo a farlo.  

 «Avanti» lo incalzò Mary con un altro strattone.

 «Non… non posso…» concluse Sherlock, gli occhi velati dalle lacrime.

 Mary alzò gli occhi al cielo, spostò la pistola alla spalla dell’uomo e fece fuoco.

 Il proiettile trapassò la spalla del consulente investigativo che gemette dal dolore, portandosi una mano alla ferita e cadendo in avanti. Poggiò un palmo sul pavimento per sorreggersi e ansimò, sentendo il sangue colare fra le dita. Quando abbassò lo sguardo vide lo schizzo di sangue sul pavimento e il proiettile, a qualche metro da lui. Annaspò per cercare aria e strinse la mano intorno alla spalla ferita.

 «No! Sherlock!» gridò John, raggiungendolo e prendendolo per le spalle per sorreggerlo, ignorando Mary e le sue minacce.

 Il consulente investigativo gemette, chiudendo gli occhi per non soccombere al dolore.

 «Hai un’altra spalla, Sherlock.» aggiunse Mary, osservandoli. «Quindi se non vuoi ritrovarti una pallottola anche nell’altra, ti conviene parlare. Tanto fra poco morirai, l’hai detto anche tu. Cos’hai da perdere?»

 Sherlock scosse il capo. Un respiro tremate e roco risalì lungo la sua gola. «Io…» esordì, ma non fu più di un flebile sussurro, così si schiarì la voce. «Io…»

 «Forza, prendi il coraggio a quattro mani. Come quando hai affrontato Jim, qui proprio su questo tetto.» lo incalzò Mary. «Avanti, non avrai paura?»

 «Ora basta, Mary!» ringhiò John, premendo la mano sulla ferita di Sherlock.

 «Oh, d’accordo… se non lo fai tu, lo faccio io.» concluse la donna. «John ha aspettato anche abbastanza.» disse, poi si voltò verso il marito. «Quello che Sherlock avrebbe voluto dirti è che-»

 «Che ti amo.» concluse Sherlock per lei, con voce rotta.

 Lo sguardo di John saettò sul viso dell’amico.

 Quando i loro occhi si incontrarono, John capì. Tutti quei segni, il modo in cui Sherlock si comportava… era sempre stato sotto il suo naso, proprio come Lestrade gli aveva detto. Sherlock provava davvero qualcosa per lui.

 «Mi sono innamorato di te.» aggiunse Holmes, la voce incrinata dal dolore.

 John sentì il respiro accelerare e il cuore galoppare nel petto.

 Sherlock lo amava. Per questo aveva dato la vita per lui, per questo aveva ucciso Magnussen. Eppure… perché glielo aveva tenuto nascosto?

 Se fosse stato innamorato di lui già prima di mettere in scena il suo suicidio, avrebbe potuto dirglielo. Lui non conosceva ancora Mary, non ci sarebbe stato alcun ostacolo.

  _No,_ si disse. _Come poteva dirmelo?_ _Io non sono gay. Non ho fatto che ripeterlo… per questo non me l’ha detto. Sapeva che l’avrei rifiutato e ha preferito nascondermelo._

 Come molte altre cose d’altronde. Cose che non poteva confessargli perché sapeva – _credeva_ che John non avrebbe potuto accettare. Cose che aveva nascosto così a lungo che dovevano averlo logorato a tal punto da fargli perdere la speranza di poter essere felice.

 «Finalmente!» esclamò la signora Watson, interrompendo il corso dei suoi pensieri. «Questo segreto stava logorando anche me.»

 «Mi dispiace…» bofonchiò Sherlock, sempre più pallido, senza allontanare gli occhi da quelli di John. «Perdonami, John…»

 «Non devi scusarti di nulla, Sherlock.» rispose John, rivolgendogli un mezzo sorriso. La sua mano salì ad accarezzare il volto di Sherlock, gli occhi incatenati ai suoi. «Va tutto bene.»

 «Davvero?» intervenne Mary, con finto stupore. «Mi era sembrato di capire che non fossi gay, John.»

 Watson annuì, senza degnarla di uno sguardo. «Infatti.»

 «Dovresti essere disgustato dal fatto che questa macchina si sia innamorata di te.» replicò Mary con disprezzo e un’espressione carica di disgusto dipinta sul volto. «Non credevo nemmeno che un mostro del genere potesse provare questo tipo di sentimenti. Però dopo il discorso, al matrimonio, e ciò che ha fatto per proteggerti da Magnussen, ho aperto gli occhi.» sospirò sonoramente. «Incredibile. Anche lui ha dei sentimenti.»

 «Lui non è una macchina.» replicò John, senza staccare gli occhi dal viso di Sherlock, una mano poggiata sul suo collo, ad accarezzarlo. «Non lo è mai stato.»

 Mary sembrò divertita. «Oh, ma guarda… l’amore è davvero incredibile.» ridacchiò. «Non smetti di sorprendermi, Sherlock. Nonostante John avesse scelto me, hai continuato ad amarlo come il primo giorno… Peccato che adesso sia troppo tardi.»

 Sherlock, le palpebre traballanti per la stanchezza, ansimò e poggiò la fronte sulla spalla dell’amico, stringendo la mano intorno alla ferita. Il suo corpo tremò e sentì la mano di John accarezzargli un fianco. Gemette.

 «E, John, possibile che tu non sia ancora reso conto che anche tu provi qualcosa per lui?» chiese la donna, spostando lo sguardo sul volto del marito. «Possibile che dopo tutto questo tempo continui a negare che ci sia qualcosa di più di un’amicizia tra voi? Sei davvero così ottuso da non vederlo?»

 John stava per ribattere, quando vide un leggero bagliore brillare accanto alla gamba. Aggrottò le sopracciglia e vide che Sherlock aveva estratto il cellulare dalla tasca e stava inviando un SMS a Lestrade – tentando di non farsi vedere dalla donna – per avvertirlo in modo che accorresse in loro soccorso. Mary continuava a tenere la pistola tra le mani, pronta a fare fuoco, così Watson decise di provare a guadagnare tempo e tentare di distrarla.

 «Anche se provassi qualcosa per lui, non sarebbero affari tuoi.» disse. «E non sono così stupido da negare nulla, per la cronaca.» doveva guadagnare tempo in modo da permettere a Lestrade di raggiungerli. Doveva impedire che facesse nuovamente del male a Sherlock, perché se fosse successo ancora, non sapeva che cosa l’avrebbe trattenuto dall’ucciderla.

 «Invece sono affari miei.» ribatté Mary. «Sei mio marito.»

 «Ti sbagli. Tu non sei mia moglie. Non sei la donna che ho sposato.» replicò John, voltandosi verso di lei. «E se mai ci fosse stato qualcosa, fra noi, è finito quando hai sparato a Sherlock la prima volta. Il nostro matrimonio ha avuto fine quel giorno.» ringhiò rivolgendole uno sguardo carico d’odio.

 Mary assottigliò lo sguardo. «Quindi hai mentito quando hai detto di avermi perdonata.» affermò «Sei un bugiardo.»

 «Senti chi parla.» replicò il medico.

 La donna rise. «Hai ragione. In quanto a segreti, io e Sherlock siamo degli esperti.» confermò. «Ma il fatto che tu mi abbia mentito non fa che confermare che siamo uguali. Opportunisti e ipocriti. Pronti a tutto per ottenere ciò che vogliamo, anche a costo di ferire gli altri.»

 «Io non sono come te.» sibilò il dottore. «E non lo sarò mai.»

 «Invece siamo uguali. È inutile che continui a negarlo.»

 John ringhiò, furioso. «Ora basta, smettila.»

 «Perché? Non vi state divertendo?»

 Watson non rispose, si limitò ad osservarla, continuando a tenere una mano poggiata sulla schiena di Sherlock, che stava tremando violentemente e ansimando dal dolore.

 Mary fece spallucce. «Sì, forse hai ragione.» sbottò dopo un momento. «La stiamo tirando troppo per le lunghe. È ora di venire al dunque.» concluse e si avvicinò ai due. Colpì John sul volto con la pistola, facendolo barcollare all’indietro, poi prese Sherlock per un braccio e lo fece alzare da terra, trascinandolo fino al cornicione. Lo strattonò violentemente per farlo tornare in sé e, prendendolo per i capelli, lo fece sporgere oltre il bordo. «Allora, Sherlock, vuoi saltare o devo essere io buttarti di sotto?»

 L’uomo gemette dal dolore, tentando di resistere e ritrarsi.

 La donna lo strattonò nuovamente. «Avanti, l’hai già fatto una volta, non dovrebbe essere difficile.»

 «Lascialo andare!» esclamò John, rimessosi in piedi e avvicinatosi ai due. «Lascialo in pace, Mary, e prendi me.» disse, ignorando il rivolo di sangue che correva lungo la guancia, partendo dal sopracciglio tagliato. «Uccidimi, se vuoi, ma lascia andare Sherlock.»

 «Perché dovrei?» chiese la donna. «Lui ha rovinato tutto. Ha distrutto la nostra famiglia e merita questo e molto altro. E poi gli sto facendo un favore. Lo odiano tutti, è soltanto una macchina… un mostro senza cuore… che senso ha vivere se nessuno ti ama davvero?»

 «Non è vero. Io tengo a lui.» replicò John. «Sei tu a non essere amata. Perché se così non fosse, non avresti sentito il bisogno di fare del male al mio migliore amico per assicurarti di non perdermi.» concluse. Poi sospirò. «Ti prego, Mary, sei ancora in tempo… tutto questo è una follia. Lasciaci andare e sistemeremo ogni cosa.» la implorò. Forse se si fosse appellato al suo buon senso, sarebbe riuscito a farla ragionare.

 Mary ghignò. «Pessima scelta di parole.» e con uno strattone spinse Sherlock oltre il cornicione.

 L’uomo ansimò e si aggrappò con le mani al bordo del tetto, gemendo quando il contraccolpo alla spalla gli tolse il fiato, provocandogli una fitta alle spalle e alla testa. Le lacrime gli rigarono le guance e dovette metterci tutto se stesso per rimanere aggrappato e non cadere nel vuoto.

 «Sherlock!» gridò John, scattando in avanti per raggiungerlo. Non appena fu accanto a Mary ed ebbe afferrato il suo braccio destro per disarmarla, la donna con un movimento fulmineo lo torse e si liberò dalla sua presa, colpendolo al volto con il calcio dell’arma, facendolo cadere a terra con un ansito e facendogli sbattere la testa sul cemento del pavimento.

 Mary rise. «Finalmente, eccoci giunti all’ultimo capitolo, Sherlock Holmes.» disse, puntando la pistola contro il suo capo. Sollevò un piede e pestò con violenza le dita del consulente investigativo, che staccò una mano dal cornicione. «Sarà un piacere vederti schiantare al suolo. Devo solo decidere se spararti in fronte o lasciare che tu cada nel vuoto e ti sfracelli sul marciapiede.»

 Sherlock strinse i denti, sollevando un braccio per aggrapparsi nuovamente al tetto.

 «Non tentare di opporti, Sherlock.» aggiunse la donna. «Stai per cadere di nuovo e questa volta non c’è nessuna via di fuga.»

 «Invece io credo di sì.» replicò una voce.

 Mary si voltò di scatto e vide che Greg Lestrade era fermo pochi passi da lei, la pistola sollevata e puntata verso di lei, pronto a sparare. «Ciao, Greg.» salutò. «Hai deciso anche tu di unirti a noi?»

 «Allontanati dal cornicione.» ordinò l’Ispettore, avanzando ancora. «Butta la pistola e metti le mani bene in vista, se non vuoi che ti pianti una pallottola in fronte. E vedi di non fare scherzi, i miei colleghi si sono appostati sui palazzi vicini e sono pronti a fare fuoco.»

 Mary rise. «Che paura…» disse. «Ma non credo che i tuoi colleghi potrebbero salvarti nel caso in cui decida di fare fuoco. Saresti morto prima che loro possano neutralizzarmi. Mi basterebbe un millisecondo per farti fuori.»

 Lestrade sollevò un sopracciglio. «Oppure potrei ucciderti per primo.»

 «Non lo faresti.» replicò la donna. «Sei troppo onesto per spararmi senza motivo.»

 Mentre la discussione proseguiva, John si mise in piedi, ignorando le fitte alla testa, e si avvicinò al cornicione per aiutare Sherlock. Si sporse oltre il bordo. «Sono qui, Sherlock» disse e lo afferrò per gli avambracci per assicurarsi che non cadesse.

 Il consulente investigativo sollevò lo sguardo. «John…» ansimò, gli occhi colmi di lacrime, il respiro corto e pesante.

 «Tieniti forte. Fai ancora un piccolo sforzo.» aggiunse il medico. «Adesso ti tiro su.»  

 Sherlock annuì e quando John lo tirò per le braccia, puntò i piedi contro le pareti dell’edificio e si spinse verso l’alto. Una volta raggiunto il cornicione, si inginocchiò sul bordo e ansimò. Poi sentì le braccia del medico circondargli il petto e tirarlo verso di sé, e non appena ebbe poggiato le gambe sul pavimento del tetto, sospirò di sollievo. Si accasciò contro John, aggrappandosi alle sue spalle, respirando affannosamente per lo sforzo e la paura di cadere nel vuoto per l’ennesima volta. Le lacrime gli rigarono le guance per il sollievo.

 Il medico lo strinse a sé, accarezzandogli i capelli e sospirando di sollievo. «È finita.» sussurrò, cullandolo fra le braccia. «È finita.»

 Sherlock, tremando fra le braccia dell’amico, gemette un flebile: «Grazie, John…» e chiuse gli occhi, tentando di controllare i suoi respiri.

 Greg intanto, aveva ancora la pistola sollevata e stava osservando ogni movimento di Mary, pronto a tutto. La donna continuava a muoversi lentamente, osservando l’Ispettore con sguardo intenso, simile a quello di un predatore.

 «Allora, Ispettore…» esordì con voce suadente. «Cosa vogliamo fare? Continuare ad osservarci ad aspettare che l’altro faccia la prima mossa?» chiese. Poi scosse il capo. «Mi sono stufata di aspettare.»

 «Hai ragione.» confermò Lestrade. «Dovremmo chiuderla qui.» e con un impercettibile cenno del capo, diede il segnale ai colleghi, dato che John era riuscito a trarre Sherlock in salvo.

 Si sentì uno sbuffò e il colpo partito dal tetto del palazzo di fronte colpì Mary alla spalla, facendola cadere a terra. La pistola le scivolò dalla mano e prima che potesse riprenderla per fare fuoco, Greg la allontanò con un calcio.

 «Ferma» ordinò, puntandole contro la propria arma di ordinanza.

 La donna ringhiò. «A quanto pare ti piace giocare sporco.»

 «Mi sono adeguato a te.» concluse lui, riponendo la pistola nella fondina, facendo voltare la donna in modo che fosse sdraiata sul ventre e ammanettandola. «Hai il diritto di rimanere in silenzio, tutto ciò che dirai potrà essere usato contro di te in tribunale…» e proseguì, elencandole i suoi diritti.

 Quando la sollevò da terra, Mary osservò Sherlock e John, ancora abbracciati accanto al cornicione. «Siete disgustosi.» disse soltanto. «E la pagherete.»

 John e Sherlock si voltarono contemporaneamente, rivolgendole un’occhiata penetrante e poi la osservarono allontanarsi insieme a Lestrade, che la consegnò ai colleghi fermi sulla porta.

 

* * *

 

 Il medico, quando si separarono, puntò lo sguardo sul viso di Sherlock e gli accarezzò il capo. Studiò il suo viso, dove correvano due lunghi tagli, e poi la spalla ferita dal colpo di pistola. «Stai bene?» chiese, poggiandogli una mano sulla guancia e accarezzandogli lo zigomo con delicatezza.

 Sherlock, sempre più pallido, annuì. «È solo un graffio…» ansimò.

 «Ti ha quasi ucciso.» disse John, ancora con il fiatone. «Se penso che avrebbe potuto spararti prima del mio arrivo…» scosse il capo, sospirando. «Ho avuto paura di perderti.»

  Sherlock accennò un sorriso. «Grazie per essere venuto. Sono felice che tu sia qui…» le palpebre traballarono e un leggero ansito gli sfuggì dalle labbra. Abbassò lo sguardo sul suo petto e strinse una mano intorno al fianco, gemendo dal dolore.

 «Che cos’hai?» chiese immediatamente, John, abbassando lo sguardo.

 Sherlock gemette ancora, stringendo i denti e poi si accasciò contro l’amico.

 Watson lo prese tra le braccia, reggendogli la testa e fu allora che vide un’enorme chiazza di sangue allargarsi sul suo fianco. «Oh, mio Dio… cosa ti ha fatto?» chiese. Mary doveva avergli sparato prima del suo arrivo sul tetto. Ma come aveva fatto a non notarlo?

 John si riscosse, imponendosi di rimanere lucido, e premette la mano sulla ferita con forza, per tentare di arrestare l’emorragia, facendo sdraiare Sherlock sul pavimento, in modo che avesse il capo poggiato sulle sue ginocchia. Anche se la ferita non era mortale, aveva già perso troppo sangue. Era troppo pallido e stava facendo fatica a respirare… se i paramedici non fossero arrivati, probabilmente Sherlock non ce l’avrebbe fatta.

 «Tieni duro, Sherlock. Andrà tutto bene.» si voltò verso gli agenti che stavano sorvegliando il tetto e gridò soltanto: «I paramedici! Presto!»

 Il consulente investigativo ansimò, riportando l’attenzione del medico su di sé. «Mi dispiace…» il suo corpo tremò violentemente.

 «Resisti.» disse il medico. «I paramedici saranno qui a momenti.»

 «Non volevo che fosse lei a dirtelo…» mormorò il consulente investigativo, decisamente confuso a causa del dolore e dello shock seguito al pericolo appena corso. «Volevo che lo sapessi da me… ma non così… non prima di…»

 John, avendo intuito che si stesse riferendo alla confessione dei propri sentimenti, annuì. «Lo so.» confermò. «E hai fatto bene a dirmelo, Sherlock, ma io lo sapevo già. L’avevo capito.»

 Le lacrime rigarono le guance di Sherlock. «…come…?»

 «Mi è bastato osservarti. Ti conosco meglio di quanto tu creda.» spiegò John. «E Greg mi ha dato una mano.»

 Holmes non poté trattenere un sorriso. «…sapevo che eri… intelligente… e che avresti capito…» gemette, portandosi una mano al fianco. Il respiro si fece più affannoso. «Il gioco è finito…» bofonchiò.

Watson scosse il capo. «Il gioco non finisce mai, Sherlock. L’hai detto tu stesso.» disse accarezzandogli il viso e accennando un sorriso. «Avanti, fai ancora un piccolo sforzo. Non lasciarti andare… non può finire così…» continuò a sussurrare, ma quando i paramedici arrivarono, l’amico aveva ormai perso i sensi da un po’.

 

* * *

 

 John rimase accanto a Sherlock, seduto sulla seggiola dell’ospedale, in attesa che si svegliasse, per un giorno intero. L’operazione era andata bene e i medici gli avevano fatto sapere che Sherlock si sarebbe ripreso completamente in qualche settimana, ma nonostante ciò, il medico non aveva voluto allontanarsi. Anche perché, in ogni caso, non avrebbe saputo dove andare.

 Mary era in carcere, sotto stretta sorveglianza, in attesa dell’interrogatorio dell’MI6 e John non sarebbe tornato a casa nemmeno per tutto l’oro del mondo. Non voleva rivedere nulla che gli ricordasse Mary, né tantomeno pensare a lei. Alla donna che l’aveva preso in giro per be due volte, mentendogli non solo sul suo passato, ma anche sul loro futuro, fingendo una gravidanza.

 Sospirò, scuotendo il capo.

 Alla fine, dopo tutto le bugie già propinategli, non si era stupito quando Mary gli aveva rivelato di non essere incinta. Era ovvio che nascondesse qualcosa, considerando che non aveva fatto altro che mentire. E lui sapeva bene che era solo questione di tempo prima che altre verità venissero a galla.

 John si sentì uno stupido per non aver capito prima che era stata tutta una farsa messa in piedi per impedirgli di lasciarla. Dopotutto, doveva ammettere, nei mesi passati a Baker Street lontano da Mary, più volte si era ritrovato a pensare di lasciarla. E se non fosse stato per la gravidanza, l’avrebbe sicuramente fatto. Ovviamente Sherlock era riuscito a fargli cambiare idea e impedirgli di rovinare il suo matrimonio, anche se alla fine tutto era andato a rotoli.

 Tornò alla realtà e portò lo sguardo sul viso di Sherlock. In quel momento, l’unica cosa che voleva era pensare a lui, rimanere al suo fianco in modo da essere lì quando si fosse svegliato. Non poteva lasciarlo solo dopo tutto ciò che aveva fatto per proteggerlo, anche se in maniera opinabile. Quando l’aveva visto sul tetto, con la pistola di Mary puntata alla testa, aveva avuto così tanta paura di perderlo che aveva sentito il cuore fermarsi nel petto. Aveva già rischiato di perderlo così tante volte nell’ultimo periodo, che la sola idea che sarebbe potuto accadere ancora lo fece rabbrividire dal terrore.

 Chiuse gli occhi per qualche secondo e allontanò quel pensiero dalla mente.

 Quando li riaprì, le parole pronunciate da Sherlock e da Mary sul tetto del Bart’s gli tornarono alla mente all’improvviso. Dopo aver parlato con Greg, si era accorto di ciò che Sherlock provava per lui, dato che c’erano tutti i segni che lo confermavano, ma sentirselo dire era stato… diverso. Gli aveva tolto il fiato, perché mai avrebbe potuto immaginare che proprio Sherlock Holmes potesse innamorarsi di qualcuno come lui, che dopotutto non era che una persona come le altre.

 Tuttavia, ciò che più lo tormentava erano le parole di Mary.

  _Possibile che tu non sia ancora reso conto che anche tu provi qualcosa per lui?_ _Possibile che dopo tutto questo tempo tu continui a negare che ci sia qualcosa di più di un’amicizia tra voi?_ _Sei davvero così ottuso da non vederlo?_

John doveva ammettere che durante i due anni in cui Sherlock era stato lontano da Londra, più volte si era domandato se tra loro potesse esserci stato qualcosa di più di una semplice amicizia, nonostante lui non fosse gay. Non gli era chiaro ciò che provava nei confronti dell’amico e con la sua morte aveva tentato di allontanare qualsiasi pensiero del genere dalla sua mente per non soffrire ancora di più, però… lui stesso aveva ammesso che l’avrebbe seguito in missione se avesse saputo che sarebbe stata mortale. Perché avrebbe preferito di gran lunga morire con lui, piuttosto che perderlo ancora.

 Ma ciò che sentiva si poteva davvero definire amore o attrazione?

 John non si era mai soffermato a pensarci davvero. E non sapeva come definire ciò che sentiva per il suo migliore amico… avrebbe potuto essere anche solo un’amicizia molto profonda.

 Allungò una mano verso il viso dell’amico – ancora profondamente addormentato – e gli accarezzò uno zigomo. Aveva sempre trovato Sherlock molto attraente, con quegli occhi di ghiaccio, i capelli corvini e gli zigomi taglienti… ma lui non era gay. Non lo era mai stato. Non era mai stato attratto da uomini. Per tutta la sua vita non aveva mai provato qualcosa di diverso da un’amicizia per amici o commilitoni uomini e non si era mai sentito attratto da loro. Eppure quando aveva incontrato Sherlock aveva sentito qualcosa di diverso… una sorta di attrazione fisica e mentale, diversa da ciò che aveva provato in passato per uomini o donne, e in poco tempo era diventato quasi dipendente dal suo migliore amico, dimenticando tutto il resto. Sapeva di non poter fare a meno di lui, anche se non l’aveva mai ammesso ad alta voce e sapeva che Sherlock era l’unico in grado di farlo star bene… Teneva a Sherlock e _molto_ , ma era davvero possibile che potesse essere amore?

 Studiò il viso del consulente investigativo.

 Sherlock Holmes avrebbe davvero potuto costituire l’eccezione per lui? Poteva davvero provare qualcosa per lui? E soprattutto: come avrebbe potuto capirlo?

 Un leggero ansito lo riportò alla realtà. Si concentrò sul volto di Sherlock e vide che le palpebre stavano tremando leggermente. Dopo qualche secondo, Sherlock aprì gli occhi, rivelando le iridi multicolore, che gli illuminarono il viso, pallido e tirato.

 John non poté fare a meno di sorridere. «Sherlock…» sussurrò, accarezzandogli la fronte.

 Holmes sospirò e volse il capo, incontrando i suoi occhi. «John…» mormorò quando incontrò il suo viso, rilassandosi sotto il suo tocco.

 «Come ti senti?»

 «Sto bene.»

 «Sicuro di non sentire dolore?» domandò il medico, con apprensione. «Posso aumentare la morfina, se vuoi.»

 Sherlock scosse il capo. «No… va tutto bene.» assicurò. Poi inspirò profondamente. «Tu stai bene?» sollevò una mano e sfiorò il taglio che correva parallelo al suo sopracciglio con il pollice.

 Watson, quando le dita dell’amico gli sfiorarono il viso, sorrise. «È solo un graffio.» disse e accennò un sorriso. «I medici hanno detto che ti riprenderai in qualche settimana. La ferita al fianco non ti darà problemi, quella alla spalla potrebbe farti male in futuro, dato che il proiettile ha colpito il muscolo e l’ha lacerato.» spiegò. Vedendolo annuire, riprese. «Mary è in carcere. Gli uomini di Mycroft la interrogheranno per avere delle spiegazioni riguardo al video e la messinscena che ha messo in atto. Non potrà più fare del male a nessuno.» assicurò, sapendo che ben presto Sherlock avrebbe chiesto spiegazioni.

 Sherlock annuì. Poi volse il capo verso il soffitto e dopo qualche secondo di completa immobilità, alcune lacrime traboccarono dai suoi occhi, rigandogli le guance. Ansimò, agitandosi sul materasso.

 John aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Che succede?» domandò, preoccupato.

 Il consulente investigativo singhiozzò e si voltò verso di lui. «Non voglio tornare là… non… non voglio morire…» gemette, stringendo il lenzuolo tra le dita. «Ti prego, non lasciare che mi portino via di nuovo…»

 John intuì che stesse parlando della missione a cui era stato condannato – la missione che si era rivelata mortale e dalla quale non avrebbe più fatto ritorno – e da cui sua moglie aveva voluto salvarlo, perciò allungò una mano e la poggiò sulla sua. La morfina doveva aver fatto il suo effetto, se aveva abbassato in quel modo le difese del suo amico, facendolo crollare.

 «Non lo permetterò, Sherlock. Non permetterò a nessuno di portarti via.» assicurò, tentando di calmarlo. «La pena è stata revocata e anche se il video non è opera di Moriarty non significa che ti manderanno in missione. Nessuno di noi lo permetterà. Mycroft e io ti proteggeremo.»

 Sherlock singhiozzò e prese ad ansimare senza controllo. «Non voglio morire… per favore… non voglio morire…» pianse, il volto sempre più pallido. Si mise seduto di scatto, gemendo dal dolore quando una fitta gli attraversò la ferita al fianco. «Non voglio andare via…»

 A quel punto John prese posto sul materasso, di fronte a lui, e lo prese per le spalle, per costringerlo a guardarlo negli occhi. «Ehi… va tutto bene. Andrà tutto bene. Non piangere.» vedendo che non riusciva a calmarsi, si sporse verso di lui e lo strinse fra le braccia. «Shh… non permetterò a nessuno di portarti via, te lo prometto.»

 Sherlock si aggrappò alle sue spalle, affondando il viso nell’incavo del suo collo e rannicchiandosi contro di lui. «John…» singhiozzò, gemendo dal dolore e portandosi una mano alla spalla. Si lamentò e tremò tra le braccia dell’amico.

 «Shh… calmati, Sherlock. Tranquillo. Va tutto bene, sei al sicuro.» replicò Watson, accarezzandogli i capelli e cullandolo tra le sua braccia. Sentendolo nuovamente gemere dal dolore, riprese: «Devi calmarti, altrimenti il dolore non farà che aumentare.»

 Sherlock scosse il capo e si portò le mani al viso, premendole sulle orecchie. «Falla andare via… mandala via…» lo implorò. «Fa male… mandala via…»

 Il dottore aggrottò le sopracciglia. _Mandala via?_ Cosa significava? Poi realizzò. Sherlock stava parlando di Mary. Aveva paura che potesse tornare e fargli ancora del male, per la terza volta. «Mary non è qui e non potrà più farti del male.» assicurò, poi sospirò.

 Adesso capiva perché nell’ultimo periodo Sherlock si fosse comportato in maniera così strana… certo, il fatto che fosse innamorato di lui l’aveva portato ad allontanarsi progressivamente per non dover affrontare il fatto che John avesse scelto un’altra, ma la vera ragione era un’altra. La verità era che dopo ciò che era successo con Mary e l’omicidio di Magnussen, il suo mondo era stato ribaltato: Sherlock si era ritrovato catapultato in un mondo sottosopra, in cui, in pochi mesi, si era ritrovato a dover scegliere da che parte schierarsi, aveva dovuto compiere azioni che rasentavano l’inumano ed era stato condannato a morte, per poi subire l’ennesima violenza dopo essere stato salvato per miracolo. Ogni cosa era stata distrutta in meno di qualche mese e queste erano le conseguenze. 

 In quel momento la porta della stanza si aprì con un leggero sbuffo, riportando il medico alla realtà. Quando si voltò, vide che Mycroft aveva varcato la soglia. John si era premurato di avvertito non appena Sherlock era uscito dalla sala operatoria per fargli sapere che stava bene, e il politico aveva assicurato che li avrebbe raggiunti presto, non appena avesse finito con l’interrogatorio di Mary.

 «John, cosa succede?» domandò, perplesso di fronte alla scena che si era ritrovato di fronte, avanzando e appendendo la giacca all’appendiabiti accanto alla porta.

 John sospirò, continuando a tenere Sherlock stretto a sé. «Ha paura che possiate mandarlo di nuovo in missione.» spiegò, mentre l’amico ansimava tra le sue braccia, sempre più pallido e agitato.  

 «Nessuno ha pensato di rimandarlo in missione. La sua pena è stata revocata e non verrà nuovamente resa esecutiva.» fece notare il politico, aggrottando le sopracciglia. «Come gli è venuta in mente un’idea del genere?»

 «È convinto che il perdono verrà revocato dato che Moriarty non è l’autore del video, ma è stato ideato tutto da Mary.» spiegò, con una nota di amarezza nella voce. Poi sospirò, abbassando lo sguardo sul corpo tremante del consulente investigativo. «Non riesco a calmarlo. Prova a convincerlo tu.»

 Mycroft a quel punto si avvicinò al materasso e quando John lasciò andare Sherlock, mettendosi in piedi, il maggiore poggiò una mano sulla spalla del fratello, cercando il suo sguardo. «Sherlock» lo chiamò con voce ferma e pacata. «Fratellino, guardarmi.»

 Il minore scosse il capo, mentre lacrime bollenti gli rigavano le guance. Si portò le mani al viso, premendole sugli occhi, quasi avesse paura di sollevare lo sguardo, e tremò. «Non… non mi drogherò più… te lo prometto, non ti deluderò ancora, ma non mandarmi via…»

 John sentì una morsa stringergli il cuore. Non aveva mai visto Sherlock così spaventato e disperato. Era a pezzi e tutto a causa di sua moglie e delle sue follie. Come aveva potuto permettere che tutto ciò accadesse senza alzare un dito per impedirlo? Avrebbe dovuto capire che Mary avrebbe potuto fare nuovamente del male al suo amico, dato che nemmeno la prima volta aveva esitato… ma i sentimenti che credeva di provare per lei l’avevano reso cieco.

 A quel punto, Mycroft circondò i polsi di Sherlock con le mani e con delicatezza allontanò le mani dal suo viso. Poi gli sollevò il volto con due dita e incontrò i suoi occhi. «Sherlock, adesso ho bisogno che mi guardi negli occhi e che mi ascolti con attenzione.» esordì. «Non permetterò a nessuno di mandarti di nuovo in missione, anche se Moriarty non è l’autore del video.» assicurò e gli accarezzò i capelli, gli occhi puntati in quelli del minore, il tono sicuro e fermo. «Rimarrai qui a Londra, a casa tua. Non ti porteranno via di nuovo. E io non permetterò a nessuno di toccarti. D’accordo?»

 Sherlock ansimò. «Mi dispiace…» bofonchiò. «Non volevo farvi del male… volevo solo… volevo evitare di soffrire…» altre lacrime gli rigarono le guance. «Non lo farò più… non farò mai più, lo prometto… ma non lasciatemi portare via…»

 John intuì che dovesse riferirsi all’overdose. Probabilmente aveva assunto quelle sostanze prima di salire sull’aereo per non dover affrontare la triste realtà: ovvero che sarebbe morto in quella missione. E lui, stranamente, lo capiva. Certo, la sua imminente morte non giustificava le sue azioni, ma era più che normale che avesse provato paura all’idea di dover lasciare tutto e morire solo per salvare una donna che non aveva fatto altro che causargli problemi.

 «Sherlock, guardami. Deducimi.» insistette Mycroft. «Sto mentendo?» chiese.

 Dopo un momento passato ad osservarlo, il consulente investigativo scosse il capo.

 «Ti ho mai mentito?»

 Sherlock scosse nuovamente il capo.

 «E non ti sto mentendo nemmeno adesso.» disse il maggiore con voce ferma e pacata, quasi dolce. «Nessuno ti porterà via.»

 «Rimarrò a Londra?» domandò il moro.

 Watson avanzò e gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla. «Sì, Sherlock. Nessuno ti porterà via.» assicurò, cercando il suo sguardo e rivolgendogli un sorriso rassicurante. «Io e Mycroft non lo permetteremo. Te lo prometto.»

 Sherlock singhiozzò e si portò le mani alla testa, gemendo dal dolore. «Basta… falla uscire dalla mia testa… ti prego, falla uscire…» implorò. Poi poggiò il capo sul petto del medico e tremando si aggrappò al suo maglione. 

 Mycroft sollevò lo sguardo sul volto di John e con un lieve cenno del capo indicò la macchinetta della morfina, in una muta richiesta di aumentare la dose, in modo che suo fratello si calmasse.

 John si voltò e premette il pulsante, aumentando la dose, tornando poi a voltarsi verso il consulente investigativo. Gli accarezzò i capelli e il petto, sentendo il suo respiro accelerare. «Adesso calmati, Sherlock.» sussurrò. «Respira profondamente e vedrai che la voce se ne andrà.» aveva già visto casi simili negli anni passati in Afghanistan ed era quasi normale che dopo un’esperienza traumatica si continuasse a sentire la voce del proprio aggressore. Ovviamente la paura non faceva che peggiorare la situazione, perciò l’importante era riuscire a calmarsi. E l’unico modo che aveva per calmare Sherlock Holmes in quel momento era la morfina.

 Sentendolo agitarsi, John si sedette di fronte a lui e gli prese il volto fra le mani, sollevandolo per poterlo guardare negli occhi. «Sherlock, guardami.» mormorò e quando riuscì ad agganciare il suo sguardo, riprese. «Mary non è qui e non potrà più farti del male. Non glielo permetterò.» assicurò, sentendo le mani di Holmes aggrapparsi alle sue spalle. «Andrà tutto bene. Sei al sicuro.»

 Dopo qualche secondo, il respiro del consulente investigativo si calmò, grazie alla morfina che aveva cominciato a fare effetto. Le sue palpebre traballarono a causa della stanchezza, così John portò una mano dietro il suo capo, poggiò l’altra sulla sua spalla e lo fece sdraiare sul materasso. Poi sorrise rassicurante, accarezzandogli il petto.

 «Non andare via…» ansimò Sherlock, sempre più assonnato, circondandogli un polso con una mano.

 «Sono qui.» mormorò John, in tono rassicurante, prendendogli la mano e chinandosi su di lui per sussurrare al suo orecchio. «Sono qui e non ti lascerò, te lo prometto. Adesso chiudi gli occhi e rilassati. Quando ti sveglierai sarò qui accanto a te.»

 Holmes annuì e poco dopo sprofondò nel sonno.

 John, senza lasciare la sua mano, si sedette nuovamente sul materasso. Osservò il volto di Sherlock per qualche secondo, vedendolo finalmente tranquillo e immerso nel sonno, poi si voltò verso Mycroft, incontrando il suo sguardo.

 «Lei cos’ha detto?» chiese soltanto.

 Al politico non servì nient’altro per capire che si stesse riferendo a Mary. «Si è giustificata dicendo che con quel video voleva trattenere Sherlock a Londra, dato che la missione l’avrebbe sicuramente ucciso.»

 «Come poteva saperlo?» domandò il dottore, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

 «Non lo so. A parte me e Sherlock, nessuno sapeva nulla riguardo la missione, a parte la destinazione.» rispose Mycroft, spostando lo sguardo sul viso del minore. «Tuttavia, Mary era a conoscenza della verità. Per questo ha deciso di mettere in onda quel video. Sapeva che sarebbe stato l’unico modo per trattenere Sherlock qui, per salvarlo.» aggiunse con un sospiro. Poi riportò lo sguardo sul viso del medico. «Ha detto di averlo fatto per te. Per impedire che la sua perdita ti distruggesse. Il che è strano, dato che ha tentato di ucciderlo sul tetto del Bart’s.»

 John scosse il capo. «L’ha fatto perché crede che io ami Sherlock.»

 «Ed è così?» domandò, riportando lo sguardo sul suo viso.

 La domanda lo prese in contropiede.

 «Io…» esordì, ma le parole gli morirono in gola. «Io… Dio, non… non lo so… sono così confuso…» scosse il capo, abbassando lo sguardo. «Ma adesso non posso pensare a questo. Devo pensare a Sherlock.» concluse con voce ferma. Osservò l’amico per un momento, poi riportò lo sguardo sul volto del politico. «E ciò che più mi interessa sapere è il perché hai deciso di mandarlo in missione se sapevi che gli sarebbe costata la vita.»

 Mycroft sospirò e abbassò lo sguardo. «Non potevo fare altrimenti.»

 «Per l’amor del cielo, lavori per il governo! Sei suo fratello, Mycroft, certo che potevi!» esclamò John, colto dalla rabbia. Non riusciva a capacitarsi di come Mycroft, pur sapendo quanto quella missione sarebbe costata a suo fratello, avesse comunque deciso di condannarlo. «Avresti mandato tuo fratello a morire in qualche paese sperduto dell’Europa dell’Est… come avresti potuto farlo?»

 «Gli avevo dato una scelta.»

 «Una scelta? Quale?» ringhiò Watson. «Morire là o morire qui per overdose?»

 «Sarebbe potuto rimanere in prigione o partire. Questa era la sua scelta.» spiegò il politico. «E io ero contrario a quella missione perché sapevo che gli sarebbe costata la vita. Gli avevo chiesto di rifiutarla, ma non avrei potuto costringerlo a rimanere e passare la sua esistenza in prigione. Sherlock non avrebbe voluto, né tantomeno avrebbe potuto. La prigione sarebbe stata la sua fine. Lui lo sapeva bene, per questo ha scelto la missione.»

 «Ma anche quella missione sarebbe stata la sua fine.» fece notare John.

 «Le probabilità di sopravvivere sarebbe state più alte.» spiegò il maggiore degli Holmes, in tono fermo. «Non credere che per me sia stato facile mandare mio fratello in una missione suicida e osservarlo mentre procedeva verso il patibolo. Tengo a lui, anche se nessuno sembra riuscire a vederlo.»

 «Allora avresti dovuto impedirlo.»

 «Impedire cosa?» chiese il politico. «Che uccidesse Magnussen per proteggerti? Che compiesse un gesto così sconsiderato spinto dai suoi sentimenti per te?» ringhiò. «Mi dispiace di non essere riuscito a prevedere cosa avrebbe fatto e di non essere riuscito ad impedirlo. Avrei voluto, ma sappiamo bene entrambi che Sherlock Holmes non può essere fermato quanto si mette in testa una cosa.»

 A quelle parole, gli occhi di Watson si spalancarono. Mycroft aveva ragione: Sherlock aveva ucciso Magnussen per _lui_ , per proteggere lui e la sua famiglia, per impedire a quell’uomo di fargli del male utilizzando Mary. Abbassò lo sguardo e chiuse gli occhi, sentendo un moto di senso di colpa stringergli il cuore.

 «Non sto dicendo che sia colpa tua, John. Perché non lo è.» disse Mycroft, avendo intuito ciò che stesse passando nella mente del medico. «Le azioni di mio fratello non sono giustificabili, ma sono state dettate da ciò che prova per te. È sempre stato così, fin dall’inizio, fin da Moriarty.»

 Il dottore sollevò il capo di scatto, puntando lo sguardo sul volto di Mycroft.

 Mycroft sospirò. «Non sono la persona più indicata a parlarti di queste cose, ma ciò che ti posso dire è che in quei due anni in cui è stato lontano, Sherlock ha lottato per proteggere non soltanto l’Inghilterra, ma anche e soprattutto te. Moriarty l’aveva minacciato di ucciderti se non si fosse ucciso e per proteggerti Sherlock è stato disposto a fingere la sua morte. Esattamente come è stato disposto a uccidere Magnussen.» spiegò. «So che sei furioso con lui per averlo fatto, ma so anche che capirai che quando si ama qualcuno si è disposti anche ad uccidere per proteggerlo, non è così?»  

 A John tornò in mente il loro primo caso, il tassista e il modo in cui, per salvare Sherlock, aveva sparato a sangue freddo a un uomo che non aveva mai nemmeno incontrato. Conosceva Sherlock da appena ventiquattro ore ed era stato disposto a uccidere per salvarlo. Ancora in quel momento a cinque anni di distanza non avrebbe saputo spiegare perché avesse compiuto un gesto del genere… forse perché Sherlock l’aveva accolto a braccia aperte anche se nemmeno lo conosceva, o forse perché in meno di dieci minuti era riuscito a fare scomparire il suo disturbo psicosomatico, o perché era riuscito a fargli tornare il sorriso con poche parole.

 Qualsiasi cosa fosse, Sherlock era stato speciale e importante fin dal primo istante per lui. Era stato il suo mondo per quasi due anni e quando se n’era andato aveva lasciato un vuoto incolmabile. Probabilmente era proprio per questo che quando aveva saputo della pericolosità di quella missione, senza esitazioni aveva affermato che l’avrebbe seguito. Perché in fondo sapeva che sarebbe stato disposto a seguire Sherlock ovunque.

 Il suo cuore accelerò. La verità era che non poteva vivere senza Sherlock. Lui era tutto ciò che aveva e tutto ciò che avesse sempre desiderato: un amico, una famiglia, qualcuno che tenesse a lui incondizionatamente. Perché Sherlock Holmes lo amava, teneva a lui più che a qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo e lo considerava qualcuno per cui valeva la pena lottare e sacrificare tutto… che poi era esattamente ciò che John pensava di lui.

 E cosa poteva esserci di più puro e reale di questo?

 «Io lo amo.» mormorò John.

 Mycroft, che lo stava osservando, aggrottò le sopracciglia, perplesso.

 «Lo amo.» ripeté John, voltandosi verso di lui. Un leggero sorriso si dipinse sulle sue labbra man mano che la consapevolezza di ciò che provava si faceva strada in lui. Gli accarezzò il dorso della mano e sorrise. «Oh, mio Dio… come ho potuto non rendermene conto?» chiuse gli occhi e trasse un profondo respiro.

 Era stato sotto il suo naso per tutto il tempo. L’unica cosa che avesse sempre desiderato era sempre stata lì, così vicina che sarebbe bastato cogliere un’opportunità per averla. Ma lui, troppo accecato dai suoi pregiudizi e dalla sue idee, non se n’era mai accorto. E in questo modo avevano sofferto entrambi.

 «Non lo so.» replicò Mycroft, quasi fosse sempre stato a conoscenza della verità. «Ma direi che a questo punto non avete più bisogno di me.»

 John annuì, senza nemmeno rivolgergli uno sguardo, ancora troppo sconvolto per poter pronunciare una frase di senso compiuto.

 Il politico rivolse un ultimo sguardo al fratello, sospirò e si avviò verso la porta. Una volta indossata la giacca, prima di uscire, si voltò un’ultima volta verso il dottore. «John?» lo chiamò.

 Il dottore si voltò verso di lui.

 «Non farlo soffrire.» si raccomandò con sguardo risoluto. «Sherlock è tutto quello che ho.»

 «Lo so.» confermò John.

 E Mycroft uscì, lasciandoli soli.

 

* * *

 

 Quando Sherlock aprì gli occhi, la prima cosa che percepì fu un forte dolore alla spalla. Gemette e sollevò una mano, poggiandola sulla spalla dolorante. Poi qualcosa entrò nel suo campo visivo e sentì una leggera pressione sulla mano. Gli bastarono meno di quattro secondi per realizzare che la persona accanto a lui era John e quando lo fece, un sorriso si dipinse sulle sue labbra.

 «John…» disse con voce flebile e impastata dalla stanchezza. John era lì, come gli aveva promesso.

 «Ehi…» ricambiò dolcemente il dottore, con un sorriso, accarezzandogli il dorso della mano con il pollice. «Ben svegliato.»

 E Sherlock accennò un sorriso, ricambiando la stretta, decisamente più tranquillo nel saper John lì accanto a sé.

 

* * *

 

 Con l’incarcerazione di Mary e la conseguente fine del loro matrimonio, John decise di lasciare casa sua e tornare a Baker Street. Sherlock gli aveva detto che non ci sarebbero stati problemi e che la stanza al piano di sopra era ancora libera, perciò il medico aveva riportato tutte le sue cose al 221B e con l’aiuto di Mycroft era riuscito a vendere la casa in meno di una settimana. Pagare l’affitto nella sua villetta non sarebbe stato un problema dato che il suo stipendio era cospicuo, ma rimanere in quella casa, completamente solo e sommerso dai ricordi, proprio non era nei suoi piani. Perciò aveva accettato di buon grado l’idea di trasferirsi e tornare a casa, nella sua _vera_ casa, l’unica che avesse mai sentito come tale… Baker Street. Perciò quando Sherlock era stato dimesso dall’ospedale, dopo una settimana di permanenza, John era potuto tranquillamente tornare a casa con lui per poi procedere con il trasloco.

 Mycroft aveva assicurato loro che Mary sarebbe rimasta in carcere molto a lungo e che per il momento le visite erano precluse, perciò i documenti per il divorzio – che John aveva avviato subito dopo il suo ritorno a Baker Street – sarebbero giunti a lei solo tramite avvocato.

 Ciò di cui John era assolutamente certo era che non avrebbe più voluto avere a che fare con lei. Dopo tutte le bugie e gli inganni e soprattutto dopo ciò che aveva fatto passare a Sherlock, l’ultima cosa che Watson avrebbe voluto sarebbe stata tornare con lei. In fondo non provava più nulla per lei e il matrimonio era andato a rotoli da troppo tempo per essere rimesso insieme, perciò che senso avrebbe avuto continuare con un rapporto morto ormai da tempo? E poi dopo aver capito che ciò che provava per Sherlock era più profondo di una semplice amicizia…

 Ovviamente dopo ciò che era successo, né lui né Sherlock avevano più parlato di ciò che era accaduto sul tetto del Bart’s, né di ciò che provavano l’uno per l’altro. Sherlock non sembrava voler affrontare l’argomento e John aveva paura di rendere le cose ancora più complicate di quanto già non fossero, perciò nessuno dei due ne aveva più fatto accenno. Inoltre, si era ritrovato a pensare John, il consulente investigativo non gli aveva confessato ciò che provava – anche prima dell’arrivo di Mary – e forse significava che non cercasse nulla di più dalla loro relazione. Probabilmente gli bastava aver confidato a John i propri sentimenti, considerato che lui stesso aveva ammesso di non aver interesse nell’avere relazioni sentimentali. Dunque, alla luce di tutto ciò, John aveva deciso di lasciar cadere l’argomento e di continuare con il loro rapporto, lasciandolo esattamente così com’era.

 Dopo qualche giorno passato a Baker Street, a stretto contatto con Holmes, il medico, memore della discussione avuta tempo addietro, tentò di limitare i contatti fisici per evitare di metterlo a disagio o provocargli scatti di rabbia inutili. E notò che anche Sherlock, dal canto suo, sembrava tentare di evitare qualsiasi contatto troppo intimo che potesse implicare una conseguente conversazione riguardo ciò che provava per il dottore.

 Ovviamente man mano che il tempo passava, la situazione si era fatta sempre più complicata: limitare i contatti era diventato impossibile e per entrambi era diventato faticoso rimanere lontani l’uno dall’altro quando l’attrazione che c’era fra loro era evidente e sempre più forte. Perciò qualsiasi situazione era diventata buona per stare vicini e avere un contatto, anche minimo, anche se nessuno dei due l’avrebbe ammesso apertamente.

 

* * *

 

 La situazione cambiò radicalmente durante uno dei casi affidati loro da Lestrade.

 Sherlock e John si ritrovarono, proprio come ai vecchi tempi, a inseguire un assassino per le vie di Londra, correndo come matti per potergli stare dietro.

 L’uomo aveva ucciso a sangue freddo la moglie e la figlia per assicurarsi l’eredità e pagare un ingente debito ai suoi creditori, e la polizia lo stava cercando da settimane, senza però aver ottenuto risultati.

 Ovviamente a Sherlock erano bastate poche ore per riuscire a identificare l’assassino e gettarsi a capofitto nella sua ricerca, e quella sera, finalmente, lui e John erano riusciti a trovarlo in un pub a pochi isolati da Hyde Park. Quando l’avevano avvistato avevano tentato di trattenerlo in attesa dell’arrivo della polizia, ma l’assassino, intuendolo, era fuggito e i due erano partiti all’inseguimento.

 

* * *

 

 «Forza, John, sbrigati!» lo incalzò Sherlock, correndo decisamente più veloce dell’amico, attraversando la strada e zigzagando tra le auto e i taxi che correvano per le via, seguito a breve distanza da John.

 «Se rallentassi riuscirei a starti dietro!» esclamò il medico, seguendolo e tentando di rimanere al passo. «Ricordati che ha una pistola, Sherlock…» disse poi, col fiatone.

 Era stato un azzardo partire all’inseguimento disarmati e soli, senza la polizia a dar loro una mano. Ma Sherlock era fatto così, tutto pericolo e adrenalina e a John non dispiaceva affatto.

 Imboccarono un vicolo buio e umido e, una volta giunti alla fine, videro che di fronte a loro si apriva un bivio. Il criminale svoltò a destra ed estrasse la pistola, continuando a correre per poterli seminare.

 Sherlock, avendolo notato, si bloccò di colpo, tornando indietro e poggiando la schiena alla parete per ripararsi dagli eventuali spari. Si voltò di scatto e afferrò John per i fianchi appena in tempo, prima che oltrepassasse la parete e uscisse allo scoperto, e lo bloccò tra il suo corpo e il muro.

 «Aspetta» disse Holmes, ancora con il fiatone.

 John sollevò lo sguardo sul viso del consulente investigativo, che aveva ancora le mani poggiate sui suoi fianchi a tenerlo fermo. «Scusa…» mormorò, senza fiato per la corsa.

 I loro petti si ritrovarono a contatto e per un momento i due si persero uno negli occhi dell’altro, osservandosi e studiandosi, rimanendo tanto vicini che sarebbe bastato un singolo movimento per rompere quella distanza.

 Per un momento il silenzio li avvolse; entrambi attesero un rumore o un segno che lasciasse intendere che il criminale aveva ripreso a correre, allontanandosi dal vicolo; tuttavia non si udì nulla a parte silenzio.

 Dopo qualche secondo, però, si udì uno scatto metallico e i colpi partirono a raffica, rimbalzando contro le pareti del vicolo con una cacofonia di suoni e clangori metallici.

 Sherlock, d’istinto, fece da scudo a John, premendo il proprio corpo contro il suo e coprendo il suo capo con le braccia, sperando che i proiettili non riuscissero a raggiungerli. Sentì John abbassare il capo, poggiandolo contro il suo petto e circondare il suo corpo con le braccia, tirandolo verso di sé per stringersi maggiormente contro la parete.

 Quando la raffica di proiettili cessò, Sherlock attese qualche secondo, poi si allontanò da John e studiò il suo viso. «Stai bene?» chiese e poggiò una mano sulla sua guancia, accarezzandola con il pollice. Quando se ne accorse allontanò immediatamente la mano, sorpreso da quel gesto compiuto involontariamente.

 John esalò un lungo respiro e annuì. «Tu stai bene?» domandò preoccupato, facendogli scorrere una mano sul collo, il respiro accelerato a causa dell’adrenalina che gli scorreva nelle vene.    

 Sherlock annuì e si allontanò. «Dobbiamo trovarlo prima che faccia del male a qualcun altro.» affermò. «Non possiamo permetterci di sprecare tempo o lo perderemo.»

 «Ci penserà la polizia.» replicò il medico, tentando di trattenerlo per un braccio. «È armato e, come hai potuto vedere, non si farà problemi a spararci addosso di nuovo.»

 «Non glielo permetteremo.» assicurò Sherlock e indietreggiò, indicando il vicolo che si apriva di fronte a loro. «Andiamo. Dobbiamo fermarlo.» insistette.

 John scosse il capo e si parò di fronte a lui, bloccandogli la strada. «Non andiamo da nessuna parte.» dichiarò e si mosse, facendolo indietreggiare verso la parete. «Non con un omicida pronto ad ucciderci. Non possiamo mettere a rischio le nostre vite in questo modo, Sherlock.»  

 Sherlock sbuffò sonoramente. «La perderà qualcun altro la vita se non fermeremo quel pazzo.» disse, ma vedendo l’espressione impassibile dell’amico, intuì che non sarebbe mai riuscito a convincerlo. «D’accordo, se non vuoi venire lo inseguirò da solo.» concluse.

 Watson scosse il capo. «Non ti lascerò andare.»

 Sherlock rise e si mosse. «Non puoi impedirmelo.»

 «Tu credi?» chiese John con aria di sfida, poi, prima che Sherlock potesse ribattere ancora, poggiò le mani contro il suo petto, lo spinse contro la parete e poggiò le labbra sulle sue.

 Holmes ansimò, sorpreso da quel gesto improvviso, ma dopo un iniziale momento di stupore, chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò andare a quel contatto, sollevando le mani e portandole al volto di Watson. Gli accarezzò le guance con le dita ed esalò un lungo respiro.

 Le mani di John salirono dal petto del consulente investigativo al suo collo, circondandolo per tirarlo maggiormente verso di sé e il suo corpo si scontrò contro quello magro del moro, aderendo perfettamente al suo, quasi fosse stato modellato per farlo, proprio come una chiave nella propria serratura.

 Quando i due dischiusero le labbra e le loro lingue si toccarono, gemettero uno nella bocca dell’altro, stringendosi maggiormente l’uno all’altro, cercando un maggiore contatto. Il bacio divenne più profondo, le mani presero a scorrere sui visi, sulle braccia, sui petti e sui fianchi, spinte dal desiderio di avere di più.

 E proprio in quel momento, il cellulare di Sherlock squillò.

 Holmes si allontanò dal medico emettendo un verso frustrato, ma rimase ancora per un momento con le labbra a contatto con quelle dell’amico. Poi infilò una mano nella tasca interna della giacca ed estrasse il cellulare, premendo il tasto della risposta.

 «Lestrade» disse col fiatone, portandoselo all’orecchio e poggiando il capo alla parete dietro di sé per allontanarsi dal medico.

 «Sherlock, ma dove siete?» esclamò l’Ispettore dall’altro capo.

 «Stiamo inseguendo il tuo assassino.» rispose Holmes, tentando di calmare i respiri per non destare sospetti o spingere il poliziotto a fare domande.

 Greg rise. «L’abbiamo preso. Siete stati troppo lenti.» affermò.

 John intanto prese ad accarezzare i fianchi di Sherlock; baciò la linea del suo viso e gli zigomi, poi scese sul collo, stuzzicando la pelle con le labbra e con la lingua, strappandogli leggeri ansiti e gemiti di piacere. Fece scorrere le mani sulla sua schiena, sotto il cappotto e la giacca, e gli baciò l’angolo delle labbra, intrappolando il suo labbro inferiore tra le proprie. Quando Sherlock dischiuse le labbra, la lingua di John toccò la sua facendolo ansimare sommessamente.

 «Ma che succede? Tu e John state bene?» chiese Lestrade, in tono incerto.

 «Sì, tutto bene.» replicò Sherlock, quando John scese nuovamente a baciargli il collo, liberando la sua bocca dalla sua presa. «Bel lavoro, Ispettore. Adesso devo andare. A presto.» concluse e poi chiuse la chiamata senza permettergli di replicare. Ripose il cellulare in tasca, prese John per i fianchi e ribaltò le posizioni. Gli circondò i polsi con le mani e li bloccò contro la parete del vicolo. Sorrise e avvicinò il volto a quello di Watson. «Questa è decisamente una sorpresa.» mormorò sulle sue labbra, facendo scivolare le mani lungo le sue braccia fino ad arrivare al petto.

 «Il fatto che Lestrade abbia preso quel criminale prima di noi o che io ti abbia baciato?» domandò John, agganciando il suo sguardo e accarezzandogli il petto.

 «Entrambe.» rispose Sherlock, con un mezzo sorriso. «Ma più la seconda.»

 Il medico aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Non avevi capito che provavo qualcosa per te?» 

 Holmes scosse il capo. «Quando ti ho detto di amarti, non hai detto che ricambiavi. Non potevo essere a conoscenza dei tuoi sentimenti. Non avrei mai potuto immaginarlo.» aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Insomma, hai sposato Mary, questo mi aveva fatto capire che non ci sarebbe potuto essere nulla tra noi. Credevo fossimo solo amici.»

 «È perché me ne sono reso conto quando ho rischiato di perderti, sul tetto del Bart’s… La verità è che tra me e Mary le cose non funzionavano più da tempo e dopo ciò che ti ha fatto, ho avuto la conferma che non la amavo più.» ammise Watson. «Poi ho capito che per me sei più di un amico e che ciò che provo non si può ridurre a semplice affetto… ciò che provo è più profondo di questo. Tu sei la mia vita, Sherlock. Non posso vivere senza di te.» concluse, accarezzandogli i fianchi. Sospirò. «Ti chiedo scusa per non essermene reso conto prima e per non aver-»

 Sherlock lo interruppe, baciandolo nuovamente sulle labbra. Le sfiorò con le proprie e gli accarezzò il viso con le dita. Inspirò profondamente e dischiuse le labbra, intrappolando quelle di John tra le proprie e cercandole con dolcezza. Quando si separarono, poggiò la fronte contro quella del medico, tenendo gli occhi serrati. Quella sensazione era piacevole.

 «Sherlock, io…» mormorò John contro le labbra dell’amico.

 «No. Non farlo.» replicò il consulente investigativo, poggiando un dito sulle labbra dell’altro. «Ho aspettato anni per sentirlo e per poterlo dire, non possiamo farlo qui in questo vicolo.» concluse, allontanandosi da lui per guardarlo negli occhi. Dopo un momento passato a osservare il suo viso, Watson annuì, perciò Sherlock sorrise e riprese. «Andiamo a casa.»

 E John lo seguì fuori dal vicolo.

 

* * *

 

 Il taxi accostò accanto al marciapiede dopo qualche minuto di attesa.

 John salì, seguito da Sherlock. E non appena l’amico si fu richiuso la porta alle spalle, si rivolse immediatamente al tassista. «221B di Baker Street.» disse soltanto.

 Il guidatore annuì e partì.

 A quel punto il medico chiuse il vetro che separava i posti anteriori da quelli posteriori e dopo aver poggiato la schiena al finestrino, prese il volto di Sherlock tra le mani e lo tirò verso di sé, riprendendo a baciarlo. Gli accarezzò le guance, cercando con foga le sue labbra, mentre la mani di Sherlock gli sfioravano i fianchi e il petto. Ansimò nella sua bocca e lo tirò maggiormente verso di sé.

 Quando si separarono, Sherlock accarezzò il viso dell’amico, sfiorando i suoi zigomi con i pollici affusolati. «Ti prego dimmi che non è un sogno…» soffiò sulle sue labbra, poggiando poi la fronte contro la sua, continuando a tenere gli occhi chiusi per potersi godere quella sensazione bellissima. «Dimmi che siamo veramente io e te e che ci stiamo baciando… dimmi che tutto questo è reale…»

 John rise sommessamente contro la sua bocca. «È tutto vero.» confermò. Sfiorò le labbra di Holmes con le proprie in un bacio leggero. «Siamo davvero noi due…» lo baciò nuovamente sulle labbra. «E ci stiamo baciando…» lo baciò ancora, catturando il suo labbro inferiore tra le proprie, stuzzicandolo con la lingua. «Siamo io e te, Sherlock.» sussurrò sulla sua bocca. «Io e te contro il resto del mondo…»

 E il consulente investigativo si chinò su di lui, riprendendo a baciarlo.

 

* * *

 

 Dopo aver pagato il tassista, Sherlock e John raggiunsero il loro appartamento salendo velocemente le scale. Una volta varcato la soglia, si richiusero la porta alle spalle e si tolsero le giacche, lasciandole cadere a terra nell’ingresso.

 A quel punto John tirò Sherlock verso di sé e ricominciò a baciarlo.

 Sherlock indietreggiò e tenendo l’amico per i fianchi lo guidò fino alla sua camera da letto. Quando entrambi furono dentro, il consulente investigativo chiuse la porta con una spinta e la chiuse a chiave in modo che nessuno potesse disturbarli. Poi spinse John verso il materasso e lo fece sdraiare sulla schiena, posizionandosi sopra di lui senza mai staccare le labbra delle sue.

 John fece scorrere le mani sulle spalle di Holmes e gli sfilò la giacca, passando immediatamente a sfilare i bottoni dalle asole per potergli togliere la camicia.

 Il consulente investigativo continuò a baciarlo e con un movimento fluido gli sfilò il maglione, lasciandolo cadere a terra. Mosse il suo corpo sopra quello del medico, e i loro bacini si sfiorarono facendoli ansimare.

 Watson sfilò la camicia all’amico facendola scorrere lungo le sue braccia pallide, poi gli sganciò i pantaloni. Il moro si mise in piedi e il medico glieli sfilò, facendo poi lo stesso con i propri.

 Sherlock e John ripresero a baciarsi e lentamente si sdraiarono sul materasso. Sherlock accarezzò dolcemente il corpo di John con le mani e con le labbra. Baciò le sue labbra e il suo viso e ogni centimetro del suo petto, fino a che il dottore non ribaltò le posizioni e non si ritrovò sdraiato sulla schiena. 

 John si chinò su di lui e lo baciò sulle labbra con dolcezza, poggiando le mani contro le sue, palmo contro palmo, intrecciando le loro dita. Poi si allontanò, rimanendo a cavalcioni su di lui, e agganciò il suo sguardo.

 «Adesso posso dirlo?» chiese. «È il momento giusto?»

 Sherlock accennò un sorriso. «Sì, lo è.»

 John sorrise a sua volta e si chinò su di lui, baciandolo nuovamente, le labbra ormai gonfie e pulsanti dal desiderio. Si allontanò abbastanza da poterlo guardare negli occhi e poi con un sorriso sussurrò sulla sua bocca: «Ti amo, Sherlock Holmes.»

 Sherlock accennò un sorriso sghembo e dopo aver circondato il petto di John con le braccia, ribaltò nuovamente le posizioni, stringendo a sé il suo dottore. Gli accarezzò il naso con il proprio e sorrise dolcemente, perdendosi per un momento nei suoi occhi blu. «E io amo te, John Watson.» mormorò e lo baciò dolcemente.

 E quella notte, dopo lunghe attese e tanto dolore, John e Sherlock, finalmente, ebbero la loro occasione. Si concessero l’uno all’altro, amandosi con dolcezza e calma, sapendo che nulla avrebbe più potuto allontanarli da quel momento in poi.

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti ;) Rieccomi qui con una nuova One-shot rigorosamente Johnlock♥. Ci stavo lavorando da un po’ e ho pensato di pubblicarla in attesa che mi tornasse l’ispirazione per scrivere e pubblicare l’undicesimo capitolo della mia long, For darkness shows the stars.  
> Che dire? Spero che vi sia piaciuta e spero di tornare a pubblicare presto…  
> Grazie a tutti. :)   
> Eli♥


End file.
